Lila
by shortie990
Summary: This is a story about the daughter who never got to be held, never got to grow up, that really never was. It is about the life that could have been...
1. November 9th, 2004

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

**

* * *

**

Lila

_This is a story about the daughter who never got to be held, never got to grow up, that really never was. It is about the life that could have been..._

Our story begins six years earlier on November 9th,2004. That day when Sam opened her eyes and turned to Jason and asked to see her daughter.

The hospital was quiet on that night as Jason sat beside Sam's bedside, waiting for her to wake up; so she could meet her daughter. The last twenty-four hours for him had been a nightmare. He couldn't stop going over the events in his mind that lead to this moment, of Sam laying in a hospital bed...her daughter in the hospital nursery. He couldn't stop thinking about standing in that church and watching as Sam all the sudden clenched her stomach, bending over in pain. Her cries filling his ears.

He stood there for what seemed like the longest time; frozen in time watching. In reality it had only been a few seconds before he rushed to Sam's side, his blue eyes staring down at her face with concern. He had pulled her into a tight embrace, listening as she told him something was wrong with the baby. Her brown eyes weld with fear and pain, staring back up at him. In one fluid motion he had picked her up in his arms; her weight was nothing to him. Brushing past Alexis who stood there motionless in shock, silent tears streaming down her cheeks; he bolted out of the church and into the hallway. It was too earlier for the baby to be born; Sam's due date wasn't for another two weeks or so. Fear had pounded through his veins; fearing that having Alexis scream at Sam like she did, had caused Sam's body to go in shock, making her too emotionally distressed...he hadn't been sure.

Tears had welded up in his eyes as he watched as Sam was rushed into the operating room. He feared for both their lives; Sam and the baby.

But now sitting beside her beside, knowing that the baby was safe and alive, all he feared that he would never see Sam's beautiful hazel brown eyes again, staring up at him.

_A good half an hour had passed before the doctor had approached from the room; blood covering the front of his scrubs. Jason noted this as he stood up as the doctor approached him and Sonny, who had just arrived with Carly. All three where a fit of nerves as they looked on towards the doctor. _

_Jason's blue eyes searched the doctor's face for a clue of what had happened. _

_"Sam had a rare condition called, __abruptio placenta__, basically meaning placenta abruption. The placenta is the baby way of getting nurturance and oxygen from the mother. It only occurs in 1% of pregnancies worldwide. The placental lining had separated from Sam's uterus, causing her haemorrhage, bleed internally. A large amount of the placenta had separated from the uterus, causing the baby to go in to distress. We ended up doing an emergency c-section. The baby was in utero and had lost a lot of oxygen when we got to her. The baby was still and blue when we pulled her out but we were able to revive her heart. The baby is alive and doing well now. She will have to undergo testing later on to determine any brain damage was done, due to the sereneness of the separation. She is in the NIC unit at the moment, you can see her shortly!" smiled the doctor, looking from Jason to Carly to Sonny. _

_"And Sam?" asked Jason, he was so happy to hear that the baby was alive and well. But was still worried about Sam. _

_"Sam's body went into shock shortly after we got her into the OR. She haemorrhaged badly but she is young and should stabilize. She is unconscious at the moment. She lost a lot of blood and will be receiving blood transfusions. Right now Sam is being moved to the intensive care unit and you can see her soon," finished explaining the doctor. _

_"Thank you," replied both Sonny and Jason as the doctor nodded his head goodbye to them. _

These events played over and over again in Jason's mind as he reached out and held Sam's hand in his. Looking down at their finger intertwined, he never realised how small and childlike her hands were compared to his. Smiling slightly at this, Jason brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"Sam you have to wake up. Your little girl is waiting for you," began Jason in a gentle voice. His eyes were filled with tears but he blinked them away. Looking down onto Sam's sleeping face; he began to describe her daughter to her. "She is beautiful. She is the best of both you and Sonny. She has Sonny's dark brown wavy hair and you're narrow small face. Her eyes are the purist of Hazel. She is just breathtaking," he added in a whisper as he glanced over his shoulder just as the room door opened and Sonny peaked his head inside.

"I just wanted to see if there was any news on her condition," Spoke Sonny as he stepped into the darken hospital room. It was late at night and the only light was coming from the lamp on the end table.

Jason just stared at his friend and shook his head. There wasn't any news on her condition yet. She was still the same. Let going Sam's hand, Jason stood up and gestured towards the now empty seat. Sonny nodded his head in response and took Jason's seat. He hadn't spent much time with Sam since the birth of their daughter. He had mostly been in the NIC unit with their daughter. He was very much in love with the infant already. "You got to wake up Sam," began to speak Sonny to his ex-lover. His brown eyes looked down onto the sleeping face of Sam. Her long brown hair was piled up on top of her head in a makeshift bun of some sort.

Jason stood there in the room, shoving his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. His eyes looked on at Sonny and Sam for a second before deciding to give them a little privacy together. As he made his way towards the door, he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.

What had caught Jason's attention was not the sight of something but a noise. A small voice had spoken his name. "Did she..." his voice trailed off as both him and Sonny looked down at Sam. Her eyes slowly then fluttered open before them.

"Jason," she whispered again in a breathless voice.

"Sam, I'm right here," he replied as he lay a gently hand on her knee.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked slowly looking from Jason's face to Sonny's and back.

"You're at General Hospital Sam," began Jason as moved around the bed so that he could stand on the other side of her bed. He took her left hand in his and smiled down at Sam's concerned looking face.

"Why?" she asked her hazel eyes looking up at Jason's face. "Where is my baby? What happened to her?" Panic filled her eyes as she made herself sit up.

"You had something called abruptio placenta,meaning that the placenta erupted. Fortunately, the doctors where able to save both you and the baby. She is healthy and doing well. She is in the NIC unit now, recovering," explained Jason. He gave Sam's hand a little squeeze letting her know that he hard times where over.

Tears immediately welded up in Sam's eyes, a smile appearing on her face at hearing this good news. "Can I see her?" she asked looking to Jason and then over at Sonny. "We have a little girl!"

Sonny smiled back at Sam and nodded his head, "We do."

* * *

"What are you going to name her?" asked Jason towards Sam.

They were both in the NIC unit. Sam was holding her daughter in her arms. It had been four hours since she had woken up. The moment she had saw her daughter, Sam had fallen in love. Never in her whole life had she felt something like this before. Her heart seemed to swell with love for this tiny little being. She had never felt so much happiness, so much love for someone before like this.

Sam looked up at Jason at this and smiled. "Lila!" She had told him months ago that she would like to name her daughter after his grandmother. He had agreed to it. That was the last time they had spoken about the baby's name.

"Are you sure Sam?" he asked in a quiet voice, his blue eyes blinking at her.

"I am sure. She looks like a Lila anyways. Don't you think?" she asked up towards him, holding her daughter up to him. The infant was fast asleep in Sam's arms. She was bundled up in a yellow blanket and had a matching hat on her head, her tiny black curls peaking out.

Jason stared down at the little's girl sweet chubby pink face. She looked like a little elf to him. Lila the elf, he thought to himself for a second. His usually blank face breaking out into a rare smile.

At seeing this, Sam couldn't help but smile too. "Look at that little girl, you are already changing daddy into a new man!"

Jason's heart skipped a beat at this. At hearing Sam call him daddy. They had not yet spoken of what the baby would call him. Her and the baby would be living with him at the penthouse but Sonny would still have a active part in his child life as well. Not bothering to correct her, Jason reached out and caressed the infant's face. "Lila seems like the perfect name for her."

* * *

Okay that is it for now. Please review and tell me what you thought of the first chapter and if you think if it is a worthy storyline to continue. Thanks for reading!

-Julie


	2. November 13th, 2004

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Okay just a brief note, Alexis in the future will not turn out to be Sam's mother- it would just be too twisted with Lila being alive. However, Sam will still have a relationship with Kristina because of Lila and her being sisters. There will be little changes like this as the story goes on but just wanted to mention this one for you.

Thanks so much for all those who had reviewed and asked for this next chapter. Enjoy

* * *

_November 13th, 2004_

It was four days after Lila had been born and Sam worth nightmare seemed to come true. She had still not been released from the hospital, due to she was recovery from an emergency C-Section and was still in a deep amount of pain. However that would not stop her from visiting her precious baby every day. All Sam found herself wanting to do was hold Lila in her arms and watch her sleep.

"How are you doing?" asked Elizabeth smiling over at Sam as she entered her hospital room, wheeling in Lila.

"I'm doing great," replied Sam as she sat up further in bed. She returned Elizabeth's smile before her eyes quickly fell onto the whimpering Lila. "Is she okay?" asked Sam with concern. Every little noise and sound that the baby made, she fussed over. Worried that something was wrong.

"She is okay, just a bit hungry," reassured Elizabeth as she gently picked up the wailing Lila into her arms. "Are you ready to try again?" she asked towards Sam, who had been trying to breastfeed Lila for the past couple of days but she still was being stubborn and not latching on.

Her brown eyes looked from Lila to Elizabeth and back, nodding her head. She did want to try again. When she had been pregnant, she had read that the mother's milk was not only better for the infant instead of formula. But also that by breastfeeding, it was giving you and your child a change to bond. Sam, who wanted her daughter to have everything in life that she didn't have; knew that breastfeeding was best. Sam didn't have any bond what so ever with her mother, Evelyn, wanted to her have a much better relationship with her own daughter.

Unbuttoning the front of her oversized flannel shirt, which she was using as a sleeping shirt; Sam carefully took Lila into her arms, murmuring sweet words to her as she looked down at the precious infant. Lila's dark brown eyes fixed themselves onto Sam's face as the roundness of her tulip lips found the peak of her mother's breast and began to eat.

Tears rushed to Sam's eyes as a grin revealed itself on her face. She couldn't believe it, that her daughter was finally eating. "She's doing it!" she cried amazed.

"She's a smart girl," replied Elizabeth as she looked on at the peaceful scene before her. "I will come back later to get her," she whispered, reaching out and touching Sam lightly on the shoulder before exiting the room, leaving mother and child to be.

* * *

Jason stood outside of Sam's hospital room. He had come to visit her every day since Lila had been born. He had to admit that being along in the Penthouse all day wasn't fun. He missed Sam and her continuous talking. Knocking on her door, he reached out with his right hand and turned the knob, opening it. He immediately regretted doing so as his eyes took in the sight of Sam, the fullness of her breasts as she feed the infant. He stood froze like this for a good second or two in the archway, still in complete shock at seeing Sam like this.

Looking up, Sam's smile froze to utter surprise at seeing Jason. Pinkness creped high up her cheeks as she realized that her shirt was open fully, revealing everything to eyes with one another, Jason soon found his voice. "I will come back later," he spoke, swallowing over the lump in his throat.

Before Sam could open her mouth to protest, he had left the room, the door closing behind him leaving her and Lila alone once again."I guess Jason is a little shy, uh Lila," she whispered, smiling down at her daughter. Her cheeks were still bright with red at the thought of Jason seeing her like that. Even know they had been living together now for over five months, things were still new between. They were both just starting to warm up to one another. Sam in the past had never had problems with men seeing her bare breasts but what Jason had walked in one was something completely new to her, which left her feeling vulnerable, private.

* * *

Jason quickly walked away from Sam's room and down the hallway. His cheeks burning with embarrassment over seeing her like that.

There had been times before where they would run into each other in the hallway at the Penthouse, her just coming out of the shower, only wearing a towel. But nothing like this, where he had seen her...naked, well almost. His cheeks continued to burn at the memory of how her skin even in November had a golden tan to it. How her breasts had been painted with freckles, like fairy dust. They were full and lust. He imaged running his hands over them, taking the harden peak of her nipple and sucking it, in between his teeth.

He shook his head from side to side, trying to erase these thoughts from his mind. Sonny was with Sam...no he had been with Sam. But that didn't matter. Jason knew that Sam still had feelings for Sonny, and hoped that one day that he would come back into her life, leaving Carly. Besides, Sonny was his best friend. He would never go after one of his cast offs. It just didn't seem right.

However as Jason took a seat in the waiting room, he could not stop himself from thinking about Sam and how she had looked. He wanted her.

* * *

An hour later, Jason returned, this time making sure that Sam was covered up. Pushing open the room door, he smiled a half smile at her as he stepped into the room.

"Hi," whispered Sam as she looked and met his eye. She was in the middle of twisting her long brown hair up into a bun.

"Hi," replied back Jason, awkwardly shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He stood at the edge of her bed. "I'm sorry about...earlier..." his voice trailed off as his cheeks once again turned pink, as the image of her breasts came back into his mind.

"Oh..." replied Sam, shocked that he was bringing it up. Usually Jason was a man of silence and didn't talk much, especially about something awkward like earlier. "Don't worry about it. You aren't the first man who had walked in on me topless," she joked playfully at him.

Jason couldn't help but smile at her attempt at a joke, a lame one but still. They held each other's gazes for a second longer before the room filled with the sound of Lila's cries.

"She knows your here," commented Sam, as she looked on at her daughter, who was lying in the little trolley that Elizabeth had brought her in. Sam was amazed how her daughter responded to different people's voices and such already. She knew that Jason was here. Jason had explained to her that she probably recognized them from when she was in the womb. Sam already thought her daughter was the smartest person already.

Crossing the room, Jason leaned down and took Lila in the crook of his arms. He couldn't help but smile as he looked down into the beautiful face of the infant. Lila's brown eyes looked up and focused themselves onto Jason's face. The baby kicked her little legs through the blanket she was swaddled in and waved her tiny fist in the air; she was trying to smile at him. He continued to look lovingly down at her, rocking her slowly back and forth in his arms. Even know he was not her father, a deep bond had already began to form between them. He was already so much in love with her. He would do anything to protect her now.

Sam looked on at Jason; this huge bulk of a man who was the poster child of steel became something completely different with a child in his arms. He was tender, gentle, patience as ever it seemed. She could believe that this was the same man who would just stare at you blankly, coldness creeping through his face. It was in this moment, that she knew that she was slowly beginning to fall for him. A man she used to hate a few months ago was slowly starting to become a man she could see herself with. There was a tender side to this man, who still much remained a mystery to her.

Just then there was a knock on the door, breaking her way from her thoughts. Looking towards the door, the smile she had been wearing before slowly faded away into a frown.

"Hi Sam," spoke Alexis, a kind smile plastered on her face as she slowly let herself into the room.

Sam had not seen or spoken to Alexis since that day in the chapel, when she had gone into premature labour. She frowned at first, wondering what on earth Alexis wanted now from her. But she quickly realised what it was. She was here to get the stem cells. Sam knew that Kristina was still greatly sick and literally on her death bed from what she had overheard from the nurses. Sonny had not mentioned Kristina or the stem cells to her when he had come in to see how she was doing. He only mentioned Lila. And how Michael and Morgan had come to seen her. Nothing else.

Not wanting to bother with arguing with the older woman, Sam put on a strong face and opened her mouth to speak. "You can have them Alexis," spoke Sam, her voice strong and clear. "You can have the stem cells."

She still felt anger towards Alexis and how she had treated her at the chapel. And she knew that Alexis had not been the cause of her going into premature labour but a small part of her still wasn't convinced. However, Sam now understood how Alexis was feeling and what made her do the things that she did. She had been acting as a mother. Sam would do anything for Lila, just like Alexis would do anything for her sick little girl, who needed help.

Alexis, who was token back by Sam's words, just stood there, her hand flying to her neck; clenching the strain of pearls that she was wearing. "I'm sorry?" she asked, wanting to make sure she heard Sam right.

"You can have the Stem Cells Alexis. My little girl is healthy and happy but yours is not. Take them. Kristina needs them," explained Sam, as she locked eyes with Alexis. The woman had dark circles under her eyes, she looked ten years older standing there in front of her.

"Thank you," whispered Alexis, a rush of emotion coming over her. Tears glistened down her cheeks as she came around the bed and pulled Sam into a tight embrace. "Thank you," she whispered again, crying into the nape of Sam's neck.

Jason was astonished by this. But was not surprised really. He knew that Sam would not just sit back and let Kristina suffer anymore then she had already had. She needed the stem cells. He knew that Sam would image Kristina as Lila, lying there sick. And being a mother, that she would do anything in her power to help her child. Now that Sam's baby was healthy and well, she wanted to make sure that Alexis's was well too.

After Alexis had left, Jason walked over towards the side of the bed. Sam was lying against the pillows, wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes. She was still very emotional from everything. She laughed out loud as he met Jason's eye, who was looking at her confused. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"I'm fine," replied Sam, reassuring him. "I'm perfect. Life is perfect," she spoke as she looked onto the sleeping form of her daughter sleeping in Jason's arms.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed and please review! :D


	3. November 15th, 2004

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Thanks so much for all those who have reviewed and read. Enjoy.

* * *

November 15th, 2004

"So are you ready to go?" asked Jason towards Sam, his blue eyes sparkling underneath the light of the hospital room.

Sam grinned at him before looking down at the sleeping bundle in the car seat that rested against her lap. "I am," she whispered as she looked back up and met his eye. He smiled in return. Both Sam and Lila were being released today and heading home with Jason to the Penthouse.

"Let's go then," spoke Jason as he nodded his head and began to push the back of Sam's wheelchair. A comfortable silence falling between them as they left the hospital room and made their way towards the nurse's station, where paper work had to be filled out.

"All set to go home?" asked Elizabeth, appearing over the edge of the nurse's station down at Sam, smiling kindly at her.

"I believe so," agreed Sam as she looked up at Elizabeth and met her smile. Her eyes then glance down at Lila. Her heart beat raced with excitement as the thought of finally being home with this little creature who had already stolen her heart. It was a nervous excitement but a good nervous. The kind of feeling she got from doing a salvage job, when she had known she had found something golden. Something that would ring in a lot of cash for her.

"Okay, well here is the release form that you need to fill out," continued on Elizabeth as she picked up a clip board and handed it out to Sam. However Jason took it from her before Sam could touch it. A startled look appeared on the nurse's face as she looked up at Jason, confused for a brief second before composing herself and smiling at him.

"Thanks Elizabeth," he murmured a slight smile appearing on his face before wheeling Sam over towards the waiting room.

"What was that all about?" asked Sam up towards Jason as she looked over at him as he took a seat in one of the plastic chairs.

"What?" he asked in confusion towards her, his brows fussed together.

"There was awkwardness between you and that nurse, Elizabeth," mentioned Sam slowly, not sure if she was stepping on danger territory or not. "Did you, guys use to go out or something?"

Jason's blue eyes studied Sam's face for a moment. They were dark with annoyance but that quickly faded as Jason shook his head and looked away. "We did but that was such a long time ago," he spoke with a shrug as he looked back at her.

Sam knew there was more but she knew how Jason was about his life, he didn't like to talk about it. But who ever this Elizabeth woman was, she clearly still had a thing for Jason. Or so Sam thought by the way she had acted when Jason had taken the clipboard from her, surprised by this gesture.

"Okay so what's your full name," asked Jason towards her as he read off the form that needed to be filled out.

"Samantha Lane McCall," replied Sam as her eyes drifted onto the clipboard that lay on Jason's lap. " You know I can fill that out…you don't have too…" her voice trailed off as Jason interrupted her.

"Why do you always have to argue about things?" he teased at her, a spark appearing in his eye. "Just let me do it okay…"

"Okay," replied Sam, rolling her eyes at him. She was biting down on her lower lip, trying to prevent the corner of her lips from turning up into a smile.

"Jason's mean," she pouted down at Lila.

Jason just rolled his eyes at this, sighing a little as he did so.

* * *

"WELCOME HOME!" cried Emily and Michael as Sam stepped through the threshold of the Penthouse,Jason following behind her. Both stopped dead in their tracks at the sight before them. "What's all this?" Sam asked her eyes slowly drifting around the room, taking in the sight of the pink balloons and streamers that hung from the ceiling and the banner that said "IT'S A GIRL!", which was tapped to the wall over the fireplace.

"Michael here thought that his little sister needed a big welcome home from her big brother," replied Emily towards Sam with a smile on her face as she wrapped an around the little boy's shoulder. They were standing in front of the fireplace.

"Well that is nice of you Michael," commented Sam as she looked onto the sweet looking face of the red head boy. "I, Thank you and Lila does too!" She gestured to the car seat in her hands. A grin appearing on her face.

"Yeah, that was really thoughtful of you Michael," added Jason, a rare smile appearing on his face as he looked on to the boy that he carried for most in the world; closing the door behind him, he made his way to where Sam stood.

"It was nothing," shrugged Michael, casually as a seven year old could, earning a giggle from Emily and Sam.

"It was very kind of you," replied Sam as she placed the car seat onto the coffee table before taking a step towards the boy and pulling him into a hug.

"I wanted to do it! As a big brother it's my duty to do these things," spoke Michael as him and Sam broke apart and his hazel eyes looked up into hers.

"Where's your mother?" asked Jason towards the boy, suddenly realizing that his mother was not around. Which wasn't really a surprise to him; however Carly wouldn't usually let her son go off with Emily.

"Mom was taking Morgan to get his check up done and LaKeisha has the day off, So I'm spending the day with Auntie Emily, " answered the seven year old boy as he looked up to his uncle who he adored with every fiber of his being.

Just then Lila began to cry from her car seat; kicking her little chicken legs against the blanket that covered her.

"Look like someone wants to say Hi," smiled Emily as she watched as Jason bent down and lifted the infant carefully into the crook of his leather covered arms. The adored look on her brother's face not going un- noticed by her.

"She wants to say Hi to her big brother," added Sam as she looked over at Jason as he quietly rocked Lila back to sleep. "Do you want to hold her?" she asked as she looked on at Michael, who was looking at his little sister. They had yet to meet. Sonny, who had been busy with Kristina, had not brought Michael around to see his new baby sister.

"Really?" asked Michael, his hazel eyes brightening with excitement.

"Of course," added Sam with a smile on her face. "Take a seat on the couch and Jason will hand her over to you."

"Okay," replied Michael with glee as he made his way over to the couch and took a seat. "I' m ready!" He cried looking over at Jason as he took a seat gently down beside Michael.

"Be careful of her head," whispered Jason softly as he gently placed Lila down into the small, yet strong crook of Michael's arms. "Gentle," he added, his blue eyes gazing down on his nephew and this new baby that had already stolen his heart.

"Hi Lila," whispered Michael with a smile as he looked down at his little sister. "I'm your big brother, Michael!" he added proudly.

At hearing Michael's voice, Lila's eyes opened and focused themselves onto her brother's face. Her sight was not fully developed yet but she could still make out light and shapes. Her eyes followed the sound of his voice as he spoke to her.

Sam wrapped her arms around her frame as she watched Michael interact with her daughter. Tears suddenly welding up in her eyes as she listened to the little boy talk about all the things he would teach his sister and how he would protect her and be there for her. Her little girl had so many people who cared for her already, she couldn't believe it. Already Lila, had more then what Sam had had in her life.

"Sam, are you okay?" Asked Jason with concern as he stood up and looked over towards her, his blue eyes blazing with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine," laughed Sam as she shook her head. "Hormones," added Sam as she looked on at Jason, who was still looking on at her with concern, not convinced as tears still continued to fall down her cheeks.

His blue eyes squinted at her for a second longer before his face broke out into a smile, "If you say so," he teased at her. They held each other's gaze for a second longer before looking away awkwardly.

* * *

Okay, so I hoped you liked! And Please review! Thanks for reading!


	4. November 25th, 2004

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Okay this is going to be a sweet but short chapter. Don't worry this story is not over yet. More is to come soon. I haven't forgotten about it.

Enjoy

* * *

November 25th, 2004

Sam lay awake in Jason's pink guest room, watching the rise and fall of her daughter's chest as she slept beside her on the pillow. Lila was perfect, thought Sam to herself as she reached out and gently caressed the plump cheek of the infant; careful not to awake her.

It was 2:00 am in the morning and Sam knew that she should be sleeping too, knowing that she would regret it later when it is 5:00 and Lila will be awake. However she couldn't help herself. Early morning had always been her favorite time of day; either when she was rather young and the world seemed to be filled with monsters and other frightening things in the stillness of night or when she had been a little older and the high time of being drunk. Sam had always thought that there was nothing more peaceful and calm then to be on her boat at this early hour of the day looking out onto the stillness of the water carefully brushing against the side of the boat; but now as she looked on at Lila's round body sleeping deeply on her pillow, she knew she had been wrong. There was nothing more peaceful then the deep breathing of an infant.

Leaning forward, Sam's lips gently brushed against the infant's crown; just as the creek of footsteps could be heard outside the bedroom door. Looking towards the door, Sam slowly raised herself up into a sitting position, careful not to awake Lila. It was a moment later that the door was pushed open slightly and Jason peeked his head inside. His blue eyes sweeping around the room before they met Sam's.

"Your awake," he commented, surprised.

"Yeah, I am," spoke back Sam, a slight smile playing on her face as she continued to look across the darken room to where Jason stood in the threshold, the light of the hallway pouring in.

"I just went to the nursery to check up on Lila and noticed that she wasn't there. I just wanted to make sure she was with you…" he spoke quietly, trailing off as he looked away. He was uncomfortable. Sam could not see the deep red creeping high on his cheeks.

"She is, right here," she whispered back as she let her gaze fall onto the infant once again. "I know I shouldn't be letting her sleep with me but I can't help it. I want her with me. She is so peaceful when she sleeps."

Jason then took a step into the room as his blue eyes looked on at Lila, nodding his head at Sam. "She is," he agreed with her. He continued to move in the room until stopping at the edge of the bed, not sure where to go from there.

"Join us," whispered Sam as she looked back up at Jason; this time noticing that he was only wearing a pair of fleece pajama pants. His muscular chest glistening in the moonlight that crept through the window and into the room. Biting down on her lower lip, trying to pretend herself from smiling at the thought of what it would be like to run her tongue over his bare torso that she was seeing for the first time. She knew that Jason was built well but she had not imaged anything like she was seeing now. He was like one of those Ancient Greek statues.

Jason's eyebrows fussed together in confusion at Sam's statement. Join them, where?

"Come take a seat in bed," she added motioning to the other side of the bed. Her face then broke out into a smile as she noticed Jason open his mouth to protest. "Please," she begged.

Sighing at this, Jason cautionally walked over to the empty side of the bed and carefully took a seat; planting his feet firmly on the carpeted floor. "HAppy?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder and appeared at Sam, who was still smiling.

"Come on Jason, relax, stay awhile," spoke Sam as she lay herself down on the bed once again. "We don't bite!" she teased to him as he continued to look on at her like she had lost her mind.

Jason's eyes darkened with an annoyance a little at this as he stared at Sam before closing them and sighing. He then swung his legs up onto the bed and leaded back against the pillow. Opening his eyes once again, he let his gaze look onto Lila, who occupied the space between him and Sam. A slight smile played on his face as he reached out and caressed the infant's cheek. "She's beautiful when she sleeps," he whispered as he continued to look on at Lila before looking up for a brief second at Sam.

His smile widened at the sight before him. Sam, like her daughter was fast asleep. "Just like her mother," he added as he carefully leaned over Lila and kissed Sam softly on her temple, being careful not to awaken her. His blue eyes stayed like this for a moment longer, taking in the sight of her. She was breathtaking, he thought to himself as he caressed her chin with his left hand before pulling away and leaning back against the bed rest like he had been before. Then closing his eyes he fell asleep, not realising how tired he was.

* * *

Okay I hoped you liked! Please review and thanks for reading!


	5. November 30th, 2004

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Okay this is going to be a sweet but short chapter. Don't worry this story is not over yet. More is to come soon. I haven't forgotten about it.

Enjoy

* * *

November 30th, 2004

"Hey Jase," greeted Emily at her older brother as he opened the door to the Penthouse, allowing her to step inside.

"Hey," greeted back Jason, a little surprised to see his sister here. "What are you doing here? I thought you were busy with planning the wedding."

"I am but I needed to stop by to give you this," she answered as she reached into her purse and pulled out a cream envelope. She smiled as she handed it over to Jason who looked down at it and back at his sister.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's an invitation to my wedding to Nikolas," she explained to him.

"But I told you I was already going," replied Jason, his eyebrows knitted together with confusion at his sister.

"It's not for you," laughed Emily, her smile widening. "It's for Sam. Is she here?"

"No, Sam is at General. Lila has a check up," explained Jason as he moved past his sister to take a seat on the couch, the envelope still in his hand. "Why do you want Sam to come to the wedding?"

"Well I thought that it would be nice if you had a date. I know how much you dislike weddings and parties, so I thought you would enjoy yourself more if you had some company. Plus I consider Sam a friend," explained Emily as she looked on at her brother.

Jason knew that she was pin pointing at something other than that he thought Sam would make good company for him at the wedding. His sister already knew about the feelings that had developed between him and Sam that they did not even quit know about yet. Shaking his head, he sighed briefly before looking back at his sister, "I don't know if Sam will come. She won't let Lila out of her sight. She hasn't even let Sonny have her for a night. "

"I know but you never know Jase, Sam could surprise you," commented Emily as she adjusted her purse on her shoulder. "Well I should be going, " she added as she moved towards the front door. "Just please give the invitation to Sam, let her decide for herself."

Jason nodded his head at this, watching as Emily opened the door and let herself out.

* * *

"Why does Emily want me to come to her wedding? She barely knows me," asked Sam towards Jason. They were seated at the kitchen table as they ate the remainder of the left over Chinese food from the other night.

Jason just shrugged at this. It didn't surprise him that Emily had invented her. His sister was always doing strange things like this, it was what made her Emily. She was kind to everyone. "She likes you and wants to help celebrate with her. I don't know." Replied Jason before he stood up and cleared the table.

"Do you think I should go?" asked Sam as she looked down at the crisp white invitation.

"It's up to you Sam," he spoke as he turned on the dish washer.

"Well just give me your opinion. It's your sister's wedding," cried Sam, getting frustrated at Jason's answers.

There was a brief pause between them before Jason turned towards her and leaned against the counter top. "In my opinion, I think that you should go. Emily would be really happy if you came. And it would be nice to have someone to talk to there as well," he spoke slowly.

Sam was a little taken back by what Jason had just said; she was sure that he would have told her not to go. Her face then broke out into a grin. "So you basically just want me to come so you will have someone to talk too…not into family events are ya?" she teased.

"Hey, you should be happy. A few months ago I would have told you to stay home, so I wouldn't have to deal with your chatter but now you have grown on me," admitted Jason, joking back to Sam.

"What about Lila though?" asked Sam, the smile fading from her face at the sudden thought of leaving her daughter.

"Well Sonny will watch her," offered Jason. "He hasn't seen Lila that much since she was born and I know that he will love to spend an entire day with her."

Sam's brown eyes widened at Jason at this, the thought of leaving Lila for a day shocked her. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair, her eyes fall to the empty container in front of her. "I don't know if I can do that," she whispered. "She hasn't been without me from the day she was born, Jason. I don't know If I can be without her…" her voice trailed off as she lifted her gaze upwards and met Jason's eye from across the room.

"I know you haven't," replied Jason slowly as he locked eyes with her. "But Lila needs to get to know her father and it would be good if you got out. I don't need you going stir crazy on me now or anything," he teased softly, a slight smile appearing on his face.

Sam remained silent for a second, thinking over what Jason had just told her. "I guess so," she replied.

Just then the soft sound of a cry could be heard coming from the living room. Both Jason and Sam turned and looked towards the door before Sam slowly began to rise from her seat. However Jason raised a hand to stop her. "No you stay. I will get it," he spoke as he walked past her and into the living.

Sam slumped back into the chair as she silenced as the crying stopped.

* * *

Okay I know it was short but I promise to be updating again soon. I am off school now, so I have time to write! Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	6. December 2nd, 2004 1

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Okay so here is where if anyone remembers that Sam and Jason shared their first kiss at Emily's wedding on the show. I will be going along the same storyline for this chapter but it change ever so slightly. So sit back and enjoy some JaSam magic!

Enjoy

* * *

December 2nd, 2004 (1/2)

It was the morning of Emily's wedding and Sam was kinda nervous, for a strange reason. She wasn't the one who was getting married, she thought to herself as she made her way into the kitchen of the Penthouse to pour herself a cup of coffee. She let out a loud yawn as she walked across the cold tiled floor and over to the coffee machine, where a fresh pot had just been brewed. She figured it had something to do with leaving Lila for the first time for a whole day and night with Sonny. Plus, she didn't want to admit it, she was nervous about going out with Jason. It wasn't like it was a date or anything….well it kinda was, she figured.

She wasn't really sure…

Taking a sip of coffee, she let out a slight sigh as the hot liquid ran down her throat to her stomach, awakening her. As she moved into the living room with her coffee, Jason came down the stairs with Lila in his arms.

"Hey," he smiled at Sam as he noticed her coming out of the kitchen.

"Hey," greeted back Sam, returning the smile as she stopped dead in her tracks at the pool table and looked up at him as he stepped off the last step. "Thanks for making coffee," she commented, holding up her mug.

"Well I knew that there would be no way of getting you through this wedding if you hadn't had your coffee first," teased Jason, a hint of a smile playing on his face.

"Your right about that," replied back Sam as she brought the mug to her lips and took a sip from it. An awkward silence then fell between them as Jason stood at the foot of the stairs, well she stood beside the pool table.

"She has been changed," spoke up Jason breaking the silence, as his blue eyes looked over at Sam before moving across the room to place Lila down in her bassinette. "She will probably be hungry soon, though."

"Yeah, I figured, its almost seven," replied Sam nodding her head as she took a another sip of coffee. Lila who was now on a schedule, ate every three hours. "Thanks for changing her," she added with a smile as she slowly walked towards where Jason stood over the bassinette.

"Sam you don't have to thank me every time I help out with Lila, remember, I agreed to do this," complained Jason, his blue eyes darkening ever so slightly.

Ignoring this Sam changed the subject, "So what time do we have to be at the church?"

"Um, I think the invitation says noon," he replied scratching the back of his neck, trying to remember.

"What time did you tell Sonny that we were dropping her off at?" asked Sam as she continued to look down at Lila, who was staring up at her with fixed eyes.

"I figured we would drop her off at 11, after she has been feed and going down for her nap, so then she won't make a fuss about you leaving," shrugged Jason as he dropped his hand to his side and locked eyes with Sam. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked with concern. He knew how worried Sam was about leaving the baby with Sonny for the whole day and night. Sam had never been apart from her daughter since the day she was born for more than an hour or two. He didn't know how well she would do today.

"I will be fine Jason," she smiled weakly as she raised the mug to her mouth and drained the last of her coffee. "I will be fine." She repeated again, this time more to herself then to Jason.

"Because Emily would understand if you didn't come," he began to explain but was cut off by Sam who had raised her hand to stop him, shaking her head.

"No Jason, I am going to go. I didn't go out and get my hair done and buy a new dress for nothing. Plus I think it's time that Sonny started to spend more time with his daughter," she replied before placing her mug down on the coffee table before lifting Lila up into her arms. "Hi Baby Girl," cooed Sam as her face broke out into a smile as she looked down at her daughter. "Are you hungry?" she spoke as she turned on her heel and made her way towards the stairs.

* * *

"Now Lila, I want you to a brave girl today and don't cry because if you do then, your mommy won't want to go to my sister's wedding. And it would be good if she got out of the house," spoke Jason as he sat down on the couch looking over at Lila who was strapped into her car seat; her brown eyes focused on Jason. "I know you don't really know you father. But Sonny is a good man. A caring and loving guy, deep down. He loves his children. He loves you. So go easy on him today okay. Don't cry too much. Be that perfect little angel that I know you are. Smile a little, huh," he asked as he suddenly reached out and tinkled the bottom of Lila's left foot, making her kick her little legs and let out that beautiful musical laugh of hers.

This made Jason smile.

"How do I look?" spoke Sam, suddenly appearing at the top of the stairs. Jason turned slowly at this and looked up to where she stood; the smile not disappearing from his face. She looked stunning to him as he took in the sight of her dressed in a rich plum coloured silk dress that clung to her waist and stopped just below her knee. It was strapless, which showed off the slight golden tan of her bare shoulders that was still there from the summer. It showed off her figured well, highlighting her breasts that were hard not to notice, thought Jason to himself as he tried to take his eye off of that region.

"So How do I look?" asked Sam again, a slight smile appearing on her face as Jason remained silent; clearly taken back.

"You look….beautiful," whispered Jason after a moment had passed as he slowly looked up at her face. Her hair was gently pulled back in a half do, her bangs swept to the side.

Sam's smile widened at this. "Is Jason Morgan really paying me a compliment?" she teased at him as she began to make her way down the stairs.

* * *

"She has already been fed and will probably sleep for the next three hours or so until she has to be fed again. There is breast milk and bottles in the diaper bag and if you need more there is more in the fridge at Jason's," explained Sam to Sonny as they stood in his living room of his Penthouse. "She will probably be awake after that for a few hours before going down for a little cat nap before giving her a bottle before she goes down for the night. She is usually up at midnight, 2am and five am. She likes to be rocked and if she can't fall asleep, she likes to be talked to, about anything. "

"If there is any trouble, phone me," added Sam as she bit down on her lower lip, uncertain for a second.

"Sam, don't worry. She will be fine," reassured Sonny with a smile.

Sam hesitated for a second before returning it to her ex.

Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned and glanced over at Jason. "Are you ready?" he asked tilting his head towards the door.

Sam meet his eye and nodded her head in reply at him before turning to look over at Sonny once again, who was still smiling at her. She then turned on her heel and followed Jason out, trying not to look back at her daughter, who she felt she was abandoning.

* * *

Yes, that is right, I am ending it here. But don't worry more will be coming soon! Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	7. December 2nd, 2004 2

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Okay so here is where if anyone remembers that Sam and Jason shared their first kiss at Emily's wedding on the show. I will be going along the same storyline for this chapter but it change ever so slightly. So sit back and enjoy some JaSam magic!

Merry Christmas everyone! :D

Enjoy

* * *

December 2nd, 2004 (2/2)

Sam stood just off to the side of the crowd as she took a glass of Champagne from the waiter. "Thank you," she smiled at the young man before turning away and looking around to see where Jason had gotten to?

Taking a sip from the glass, her eyes looked across the crowded room, where Jason stood with Emily and her new husband, Nikolas. Watching as he hugged his sister, Sam couldn't help but let her eyes roam up and down his body. She had never noticed how good he looked in a suit before. She was use to his normal attire of dark t-shirts and dark washed jeans. It was a pleasant surprise to see him all dressed up, especially with a tie. As she continued to watch him, she did not notice Elizabeth coming over to where she stood.

"Sam?" asked the nurse, tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" asked Sam, jumping a little as she looked on at the woman for a second before giving her an apologist smile. "Sorry, I didn't notice you."

"That's okay." Replied Elizabeth back, returning the smile. "I saw you standing here alone and thought I would come over and see how the baby was doing...Lila right?"

"Yeah," nodded Sam, taking a sip from her glass before continuing on, "She is doing amazing. She is perfect...I can't believe she is really mine. I never imaged myself a mother but now that it has happened, I can't really see me doing anything else...sorry, I'm rambling," she apologized, her cheeks flushing slightly with embarrassment.

"Oh don't worry, I understand. Ever since I had my son Cameron, I can't image life without him," replied Elizabeth, her face breaking out into a warm smile towards her.

Meeting the nurse's eyes, Sam's face broke out into a smile. She had found a new friend, she thought to herself.

* * *

"We should dance," commented Sam as she looked over at Jason, draining the remainder of her fourth glass of champagne.

Jason, who was looking across the room, turned in his seat to face Sam, who was seated beside him. His blue eyes sparked with surprise, "We should what sorry?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"We should dance," replied Sam, her face breaking out into a goofy grin as she gestured towards the dance floor, where a number of guests were dancing, including the newlyweds.

"I don't dance," he replied as he studied her closely. "Don't you think you should be taking it easy?" he asked as Sam accepted a fresh glass of champagne from the waiter who had just appeared. "You haven't touched alcohol in nine months, maybe you should slow down a bit," observed as he reached to take the glass from her hand just as she was about to take a sip.

"Too late," stated Sam, her hazel eyes widening as they locked with Jason's. "I'm drunk!"

"Your going to be sick," he commented with concern as he watched as Sam drank the remainder of the glass; finishing off her fifth.

"Jason, I will be fineee," replied Sam, slurring her words just a bit. "It's only champagne, I have drank a lot harder stuff before and been fine. Stop being such a spoil sport and have some fun!" she cried, a goofy smile appearing on her face again. A giggle escaping from her lips as she looked up at Jason. "Lets Dance!"

Jason stared at Sam for a moment before smiling himself. He couldn't help himself. He had never seen Sam drunk like this before, he kinda liked it. There was rosiness in her cheeks, which seem to enhance the hazel specks in her eyes, making them almost cat like.

"No I told you, I don't dance," he replied shaking his head slightly at her, the smile still lingering on his lips.

* * *

"That was too funny!" commented Sam as she looked up at Jason as he took a seat back at the table.

Jason just narrowed his eyes at her with irritation as he placed the crumpled garter onto the empty plate in front of him. Leaning back against the seat, he sighed. Lifting his hand to his temple, he began to rub as a headache came on.

"Oh stop being so dramatic," teased Sam as he hit him playfully in the shoulder as she reached over with her other hand for the garter. "You should have seen your face...it was a classic!" Her eyes flashed with happiness as Jason looked over at her, still continuing to rub his temples. He couldn't help but smile a little as he locked eyes with Sam as she twirled the garter around with her pointer finger.

Just then Emily and Nikolas approached their table."I hope you guys are enjoying your selves," commented the brushing bride.

"We are," replied back Sam as she looked away from Jason and turned in her seat to face the couple. "It was a beautiful wedding."

"Thanks Sam. I'm so happy that you guys are having a good time," replied Emily as she smiled at her new friend. Her eyes then drifted over towards her big brother, who smiled at her.

"It is has been fun," he replied, watching as his sister's smile widened.

"Ohh, and sorry about the garter," laughed Emily, as she looked on at her brother.

"Yeah sorry about that," replied Nikolas with a smile, "I was aiming for Lucky."

* * *

On the elevator ride up to the Penthouse, Jason zoned out as Sam rambled on in her drunken state. He was too preoccupied with keeping her standing upright, as she clung to his arm for support. Her right hand gripped his elbow as her left hand held onto the opening of his suit jacket, her fingers brushing lightly against the material on his shirt.

He had his arm around her shoulder, his hand resting on her rib cage as she helped her step off the elevator and walked towards the Penthouse.

"Easy now," he whispered into Sam's ear as she stumbled into through the front door, her fingernails digging into his arm. Sam Just giggled at him as he walked her over to the couch and helped her sit down. Helping her take off her coat, Jason moved towards the front door. She watched as he closed it. Turning around to face her, she smiled at him. An idea playing in her mind.

"We are going to do it, right here...right now!" she cried as she rose to her feet. Tripping on her feet, she reached out towards Jason as he caught her before she fell to the floor.

"What?" he asked her in confusion at what she had just spoken, his blue eyes locking with her's as he looked down at her, still holding her in embrace. Was she being serious?

"DANCE!" she replied with eagerness. "All night I have wanted to dance and you kept on saying no. Well now we are going to dance...you and me!" she spoke as she stepped away from his embrace and walked over to where the stereo was, underneath the bar.

"Sam...You should really get some rest...your drunk!" he spoke, trying to get her to change her mind.

"Come on Jason. There is no one here to see you," pleaded Sam as she flipped through the radio stations until coming across a song she liked. Standing up, she turned and smiled at Jason. "Please, I probably won't even remember it in the morning."

Jason looked at her for a second, studying her face before closing his eyes and sighing. He gave up. "Fine," he replied as he walked over towards her.

"Thank you," she replied tilting her head up and smiling at him as she felt him wrap his strong powerful arms her waist. Closing her eyes, she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her cheek against his chest; breathing in his aftershave. A grin was painted on her face.

Swaying to the music, Jason looked down at the top of Sam's head. He was surprised to find how perfect she fit into his arms. He then suddenly had a powerful urge to kiss her. He wanted to know what her lips would taste like against his. Resisting ever so slightly, he leaned down and brushed his lips gently against her forehead; breathing in the scent of her shampoo.

Not paying attention where they were going, Sam stepped on Jason's left foot, causing them both to lose their footing and fall to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Asked Jason, his blue eyes filled with concern as he looked down at her as he adjusted his weight so that he was no lying atop of her.

Her brown eyes looked up with him with electricity as she opened her mouth to speak before all the sudden lifting her head and brushing her lips against his. Her hand reached out and cupped his chin, pulling him down on top of her.

Closing his eyes, Jason found himself kissing her back with the same intensity as she was. Both of them wanted lips were so soft, he thought to himself as he ran his hand through the long locks of her hair. A warmth filled within him as his tongue met her; together begining to dance. The kiss seemed to last forever to him but in reality it only lasted for a few moments before he felt Sam go limp. Opening his eyes, he looked down at Sam, watching as she breathed. She was asleep. Rolling over to his side and off of her, he reached out and gently brushed the hair way from her face before getting to his down, he then lifted Sam carefully into his arms, being careful not to awake her.

* * *

Okay I hope you liked!

Please review and thanks so much for reading.

Happy Holidays to Everyone! I wish you all well!

Julie


	8. December 3rd, 2004

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters (if I did, then this story would be true and not a fragmentation of my imagination)

So I this chapter will be a short one but a sweet one.

* * *

December 3rd, 2004

Jason knocked lightly on the front door of Sonny's penthouse and waited as he heard footsteps approach.

"Jase? What are you doing here?" asked Carly as she opened the door and poked her head out into the hallway. It was six in the morning. She wasn't expecting him for another two hours or so to pick up Lila. "Are you here to get Lila already?"

Jason just rubbed his face and shook his head in reply before meeting his friend's eye. "I just was heading out to Kelly's and wanted to know if you wanted anything," he replied. The only reason he was heading over to Kelly's was to get coffee for Sam and one of their breakfast sandwiches for her hangover. She had already been up twice in the night to puke and to also pump. She wasn't sure if the alcohol affected her milk or not but she didn't want to take the chance.

"You look like shit! Did you drink last night?" observed Carly as she took in the sight of Jason's pale skin and the circles under his eyes. He also had a five o'clock shadow on his face, indicating he didn't shave last night; which she found odd because Jason always shaved.

"No I didn't Carly...I just didn't get much sleep last night," he murmured, a slight annoyance appearing on his face at Carly's questions. He had been up all night thinking about Sam and what that kiss had meant. He knew that Sam had probably only kissed him because she was drunk and didn't know what she was doing but he couldn't stop himself from thinking that it meant more. He knew for him, that it did. "Are you coming or not Carly?" he asked with irritation as the blonde had still not answered his question.

"YEAH! Just give me a sec," she grinned at her friend before disappearing for a moment as she grabbed her purse.

"How was Lila last night?" asked Jason as he glanced over at Carly as they waited for the elevator.

"She was good," commented Carly. "She slept for the most part, only wakening when she was hungry and needed to be changed. You should have seen Michael with her, it was so sweet. He loves being big brother. And guess what...he changed a diaper. I was so surprised, he would do that when Morgan was born. "

Jason couldn't help but laugh at this. "How did Morgan like her?" he asked as they both stepped into the elevator.

"Well you know, he is only a year old, he barley even noticed her," replied Carly, "But we did manage to get this one great shot of all three of them together. I will get you a copy."

"Thanks, I would like that. So she wasn't any trouble?"

"Well we did have a hard time at first feeding her from the bottle but she eventually figured out that if she wanted to eat, she would have to get it from there," replied Carly.

"That's good. It was strange not having her in the penthouse last night. I kept on waking up, expecting to hear her crying from across the hallway," spoke Jason as the two friends stepped off of the elevator and into the lobby. He had missed Lila last night. The penthouse seemed quieter without her, even if she didn't make that much noise at the moment.

* * *

Sonny sat in the nursery which was still painted blue from when it had been Morgan's room; he now shared a room with Michael. Sonny held a wide awake Lila in his arms as he rocked back and forth on the rocking chair, looking out the window. It was still dark outside as he stared out onto the street of Port Charles. The room was silent except for the sucking noise coming from Lila has she drank steadily from the bottle.

A smile appearing on his face as he looked down onto the face of his daughter; she was beautiful. Her eyes were large and alert as they stared intensely back at him. Her hair was soft and wavy like a feather, he noticed as he cradled her head in the palm of his hand. She was the perfect mixture of both him and Sam, he thought. He couldn't help but wonder as he looked on at his daughter if this was what Kristina had been like as a baby as well?

Taking the empty bottle, Sonny placed it onto of the dresser before lifting the infant up and over his shoulder; to burp her. Lila's little hands were clenched into tiny fists as her eyes appeared over her father's shirt. Her eyelids were being to drop with sleep as Sonny gently rubbed her back. Turning his head, he kissed the top of the infant's crown; breathing in the flowery pink scent of her skin. Once burping, Sonny cradled the infant back into the crook of his arms.

"Sweet dreams Lila," he whispered, leaning down and kissing his daughter's cheek before rising to his feet and placing her in the crib.

I know it didn't involve any JaSam in this one but the next chapter will. I just wanted to show a little bit of Sonny interacting with his daughter; was kinda inspired by today's show when they showed Kristina and Sonny in the hospital.

* * *

Hoped you liked anyways.

Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	9. December 3rd, 2004 2

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters (if I did, then this story would be true and not a fragmentation of my imagination)

Okay so I know its been a while since I have updated this story. I'm sorry for that, but I have been busy with school and stuff. But I knew I couldn't put it off any longer, and forced myself to type until it was done. I had ideas for this chapter but I kinda went off course from them.

Hope you like!

* * *

December 3rd, 2004 part 2

Jason climbed the stairs slowly, tray in hand as he made his way upstairs. He had just gotten back from Kelly's with the coffee and breakfast sandwich he had went out to get. He had also picked up a dozen donuts that he knew Sam would like. He figured he had made her all this food as he carried towards her room, but he knew that Sam would think it was sweet of him to run out and get her favourites like that.

Knocking softly on the door, he reached out with his hand for the knob and opened it slightly.

"Sam," he whispered as he appeared into the darken room; his blue eyes moving across the room, before landing onto the figure sleeping in the middle of the bed.

"Sam," he repeated this time a little louder as he pushed the door further, allowing the light from the hallway to pour into the room. He then made his way into the room, walking towards the figure in the bed, who had just stirred.

"I brought you breakfast," Jason whispered as he placed the tray onto the nightstand before turning on the light.

Sam let out a moan as she appeared at Jason with one eye. She wasn't very happy to see him. Her head was throbbing with pain. She had defiantly drunk too much last night, she thought to herself. "What do you want?" she whispered towards Jason.

"Breakfast," he replied with a slight smile playing on his face. He loved how pissed she sounded at him. "I thought you would want something to eat...so I went out and got you a breakfast sandwich from Kelly's and a extra large coffee with milk no sugar," he explained gesturing to the tray.

"Coffee!" Sam face seemed to brighten at the mention of caffeine as she lifted her head slightly off of the pillow and looked more closely at the tray. Just then her stomach let out a loud rumble. Maybe she was a little hungry too, she thought to herself as she slowly sat up in bed, allowing Jason to place the tray onto her lap.

They sat in silence for a second as Sam took a slow sip from the paper cup and Jason watched her as her lips gazed against the rim; thinking about how much he wanted to kiss her again. "Thank you," spoke Sam softly, looking up and meeting Jason's gaze as she placed the cup down.

Jason shot her a puzzled look at this.

"For practically babysitting me last night, I know you probably didn't want to take care of me in my drunken state. And for getting me this," she gestured towards the tray.

Jason continued to stare at her, waiting for her to mention the kiss. However, she was done talking for she had begun to eat the sandwich. Maybe she didn't remember, he thought to himself, or she did and just didn't want to talk about? He wasn't sure. Sam was still hard to read to him.

"Okay, well I am going to head out and get Lila, " spoke Jason after a moment.

Sam nodded her head in response to this. And with that, he left to her to be in the pink bedroom.

Sam watched as he left before leaning back against the pillows and sighing. Rubbing her forehead, she closed her eyes as her thoughts drifted to what had happened the night before. They had kissed. Her and Jason had kissed. It had been a drunken kiss but a kiss none the left. The event s of last night were still a little foggy for her. She remembered little bits and pieces of Emily's Wedding but the part that was most clear to her was that kiss. It was the last thing she had done before passing out.

She had not wanted to bring it up to Jason just then, because she was embarrassed by it. Not because Jason wasn't a bad kisser...he defiantly wasn't, she was sure of that. She was more embarrassed of herself for practically throwing herself at him like that in her drunken state. She had often thought about kissing Jason and none of those scenarios was she drunk.

However, now that she sat there in bed, she couldn't get his lips off her mind. She kept on repaying the kiss in her head, the feel of his mouth against hers, the softness of his lips...

Sam was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she did not hear, Jason return to the room, the car seat in his hands. "She's asleep, but I thought you might want to see her," he spoke as he made his way over to the bed, not noticing the deep shade of red that Sam had just turned at the sight of him.

"Something the matter?" he asked with concern, his brow fussed together as he looked down at her placing the car seat gently on the bed.

"No, no, nothings the matter," spoke Sam quickly, avoiding Jason's gaze on her. She shook her head from side to side before looking down at her daughter. Lila was fast asleep. A smile appeared on Sam's face, she suddenly missed her little girl very much; reaching out she carefully undid the straps and lifted Lila from her seat. The infant stirred a little but soon settled back down as Sam rocked her back and forth in her arms.

"Hi Baby Girl," she cooed, "Did you have fun at you're Daddy's house last night? How was she last night?" she asked towards Jason, finally looking up and meeting his eye.

"Sonny said she was good. Both Michael and Morgan enjoyed having her there. She slept good; the only time she was fussy was when feeding," replied Jason, shoving his hands into his front pockets of his jeans, his blue eyes appearing down at Sam.

It was then that their eyes locked with one another and stayed liked this for a moment. They were both thinking about the kiss and they knew it too. But before neither could repeat yet another kiss, Lila let out a sudden wail. Both shifted their eyes away from one another and onto the suddenly loud infant.

* * *

Don't worry there will be more to come soon.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	10. December 7th, 2004

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters (if I did, then this story would be true and not a fragmentation of my imagination)

So I wrote this, while in the middle of writing my world lit essay, and this turned out to be longer that that was but this was more fun to write. I probably put more effort in to this, than my essay! Oh well!

So I couldn't find the original date of this, so I kinda just guessed/ made it up! :P I hope you enjoy. I know a few of you will be very happy with this chapter... that all I am going to say.

Oh and just a heads up, I borrowed some of the dialogue between Jason and Sam from past episode of this.

* * *

December 7th, 2004

"I think we should get a tree," suggested Sam out of the blue as she turned to look at Jason as he entered from the kitchen.

He looked at her with a blank expression on his face.

"A tree, Jason!" repeated Sam, eyebrows raised. "A Christmas tree!" she added, being more specific as Jason continued to look at her strangely.

"Isn't it a little early for that?" he asked, with an edge of dread in his voice. Jason wasn't a big fan of the holidays, especially those were you had to decorate the house. He took a swing from the bottle of beer in his hand as he took a seat on the couch.

"Too early? Are you serious Jason? Christmas is less than a month away. I would say it's late," explained Sam, who was standing by the fireplace looking at Jason like he had lost his mind.

"I don't know Sam," Jason shook his head at this. "I don't usually get a tree."

"Oh come on. You can't be a total scrooge!" Sam slide onto the other end of the couch, drawing her knees up to her chest, and stared wide-eyed at Jason. "It's Lila's first Christmas! We have to make it perfect!"

"She is barely even a month old, Sam. She is a baby. She won't even notice," commented Jason, looking over at Sam.

"Oh that doesn't mean anything!" she cried, throwing her hands up in the air. "Besides, Lila is my daughter! And I want her to have everything that I didn't have as a kid! Including a damn Christmas TREE!" And with that, she rose to her feet and stormed off into the kitchen.

Jason sat there dumbfounded at Sam's sudden departure from the room. She was clearly upset but he wasn't sure what it was? Finishing the remainder of his beer, he placed the empty bottle on the coffee table at the same time as he stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Sam's back was towards him. She had her hands resting palms down on the countertop of the kitchen, her head was bent. Her shoulders were shaking slightly, he noticed. "Sam," he whispered taking a step into the kitchen.

"Just go away Jason," she replied back, her voice filled with emotion as she continued to stare down at the counter; not bothering to look at him. She just wanted to be alone at the moment.

Jason looked over his shoulder at this, towards the couch and back at Sam. He knew that Sam wanted to be left alone. She liked her privacy, like he did. But he didn't feel right leaving her when she was like this. Finally, deciding on staying, Jason made his way further into the kitchen, slowly approaching where Sam stood.

"Are you crying because I don't want to get a Christmas tree?" he asked, "Because we can. I just thought it was a little early. You can get ten trees if you want...whatever makes you happy Sam...for Lila's sake." He continued to ramble on like this until Sam turned around to face him. Tears were still falling down her cheeks, but there was a slight smile on her face.

"Ten trees?" she asked, jokingly.

"Whatever, you want!" he repeated, returning the smile as he took another step towards her. There was now just about 2 feet apart between them.

"Did I upset you?" he asked a look of concern suddenly appearing on his face.

Sam met his eye for a second before closing them and shaking her head slightly. Brushing the tears away from her eyes, she sighed. "No, you didn't upset me, Jason. The holidays are always tough for me," she admitted. "I didn't have a happy childhood. I just want Lila's to be different from mine. I want her's to be perfect!"

"It will be different," he replied, "She has you as her mother. I think you are doing a perfect job already." His blue eyes darkened as his voice softened as he spoke those last words, before inclosing the space between them. His right hand went to her waist as his left hand cupped the side of her face and drew her lips to his.

He had been waiting to do that for the last couple of days since the wedding but had never gotten the right moment to do so. Neither of them had discussed the kiss out loud together. They had just avoided the subject.

Sam stood there paralyzed for a second before she found herself kissing him back. Her hands gently reaching out and resting on his chest, clenching his shirt lightly. She could feel his heart beat racing beneath the surface of her palm. This added to her own racing pulse. She couldn't believe that this was happening. That she was kissing Jason again. This time not drunk but sober. She was not imaging it. It was really happening.

The kiss lasted for a few moments before they both broke apart and stared intensely at one another. Both were a little speechless.

Jason dropped his hands to his sides as he slowly took a step back. He looked a little unsure of himself as he continued to look at Sam. Had that really just happened? He thought to himself. Had he really kissed Sam like he had dreamed of doing over the past couple of days?

An awkward silence then fell between them; neither knew what to say. They were both trying to recover from the shock of the kiss and the emotions that were running wild through their bodies.

"I'm not drunk," stated Sam, who was still looking up at Jason. Her hands were now gripping the edge of the counter.

Jason titled his head slightly to the side at this, before nodding his head slowly. "Yeah, I know that," he replied. His blue eyes blinked at her, a little confused at her statement.

"What I mean is," began Sam, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "The last time I kissed you I was drunk." Her eyes narrowed a little at this. She was trying to make sense of what had just happened. "Or maybe we kissed," she shook her head slightly at this, closing her eyes for a second before going on," I'm not sure and you just stood there and you let me. But I'm a little hazy on the details. Except...Except," she looked up at the ceiling at this before looking back at Jason, "for the part where it felt right." She shifted her hands to her hips, and shrugged her shoulders before letting out a deep breath.

"Kissing you, has been something I have being wanting to do for a really long time," she admitted, "And I finally did." She raised her eyebrows at this, making her eyes widen slightly and her forehead wrinkled, "But..."

She paused for a second at this. She didn't know really how to go on. She was nervous. And when she is nervous, she rambles, like she was now. "I'm not drunk," she stated again, "I kinda wish I was." She looked away at this and focused her eyes onto the kitchen table.

Jason, however continued to stare deeply at Sam before speaking. "Sam..." he began before getting cut off.

"I know, I know, you're right. I agree. We should forget this ever happened," she admitted sadly, tears welding up within her brown orbs as she met his gaze once again. She then slowly started to step away from him, walking to the far side of the kitchen.

"But it did," she continued on in a whisper. Her back still turned towards him. "And I can't!" she admitted. Tears were falling down her cheeks now but she took no notice of them. Why did love always have to be so hard? She thought to herself. Why did it seem like every man she opened her self up to, turned her down? Was she so unlovable, she thought to herself at that moment. She had never had a successful relationship. A proper long relationship where both people involved loved each other equally.

Taking a deep breath, she wiped away the tears before turning around to face Jason. A sadden look was etched on her face, "Now what do we do?" she asked.

Jason himself too wanted to cry at this as his blue eyes looked on at this beautiful angel before him. It was in this moment that he realized that he loved her. He then moved towards her. "I shouldn't have kissed you," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Sam's heart broke a little at this. Those were not the words she was hoping to hear come from his mouth, however she did not let her disappointment show. Instead she smiled at him. "I'm glad!"

A confused look came across his face at this. "I'm glad, you think that we kissed," she gestured to the two of them, explaining quickly," imposed to thinking that I jumped you or something." Her brown eyes narrowed at him.

"You're a little small," he joked at her.

Sam couldn't help but grin at this, "You know what I mean!"

The two of them smiled at each other for a moment before the light heartedness turned to awkwardness.

There was a brief pause before Sam's face turned serious. "Do you...feel something for me?" she asked shyly looking up at him and meeting his eye.

"Sam," began Jason, sighing. Looking away briefly from her. He did feel something for her, strongly. But he wasn't sure if he was ready to admit it.

"Jason, please," she begged with eagerness, "Just answer yes or no, please. I have been wrong...before, way wrong. And If all we are feeling his physical attraction, that's fine..I need to know. I need to know!" Her brown eyes were blazing into his, waiting for her answer, "upfront, so I don't start hoping for more," she added.

Jason's eyebrows were knitted together as he looked at her. He wasn't quite sure what she was asking. "Are you asking...If, I want to be with you?"

"Do you?"

Jason stared at her for a long second before answering, "It doesn't matter."

"It matters," she whispered. She knew what he was going to say next. That he didn't want to be with her. She knew it would hurt. But she was a big girl. She just needed to hear it now before she could let herself fall in love with him more then she already had let herself.

He shook his head slightly. "It doesn't matter," he stated as he looked away from her, "because it can't. It can't happen!" His blue eyes looked back her; there was betrayal in her eyes.

He hated to see her like this, especially for when it was his fault. But he had to tell her. "Sam, it's not you."

"Then what is it Jason?" she asked, "Is it Courtney? Are you still in love with her?" Her face had soften a little by now. She was not as mad as she was before, she was just curious now for what his reason was for not being with her.

Jason shook his head at this, looking at her like she was crazy. He had lost his feelings for Courtney a long time ago.

"Then is it Sonny?" she asked. "Is it because I was with him first? Is there some agreement between the two of you?"

"Sam no. That is not it! You didn't belong to Sonny," he replied back, trying to make her understand.

"And you don't belong to me," he admitted sadly to her. "Are you asking me If I want you?" He looked directly at her at this. "I do," there was no doubt in his voice.

Sam was a little confused at this, "Then what's wrong?" She was afraid to hear the answer but at the same time, she wanted to know why they couldn't be together. She had a feeling it had something to do with Lila but was taken back when she heard the reason.

"The way I live! That's what's WRONG!" he cried with outrage. "The Work I do!"

"Your work isn't a problem," argued back Sam. She didn't care if he was a mobster for a living. It didn't change how she felt about him.

"It's not a problem now. But it's going to be. Every relationship I have been in it has been a problem," he replied back. His mind was filled with all the past relationships he had, and everyone he could remember his work had turned out to be a problem. His work was always an issue. "Plus what about Lila?"

"What about her?" asked Sam.

"We have to think about her too. If we get into a relationship, that puts her endanger. I don't exactly live a normal life," he pointed out.

"Jason, her life is already endangered. Sonny is her father, she is already at risk," she pointed out.

"What if, it doesn't work out between us? Then what do we do?" he asked.

"I don't know, Jason," admitted Sam as she buried her face into her hands. "But why do we have to figure this all out now. Can't we just deal with it, when...IF...it happens?" she didn't understand why everything had to be laid out on the table now. She knew that she had to think about Lila and she was. She would protect Lila no matter what happened.

"It's not just about Lila!" replied Jason, "I rather get shot then discuss all this. But I know how it's all going to happen. You're going to ask me where I've been, I'm not going to answer. I'm going to come home hurt, you're going to be scared," he explained, his voice was filled with raw emotion, something that Sam had never heard before from him. He was showing a different side, a rare side.

"And no matter how hard I try to protect you! You are going to see me working one day and it's BRUTAL!" He cried, "And from that day on, you will be afraid. Just a little bit, you know, at the back of your mind, Sam. And I don't want you to be afraid of me." His hand touched his heart at this, his blue eyes pouring into her brown ones; trying to make her understand where he was coming from. "I..., that's why we are just better off being friends!"

It hurt him to say these words, but he knew that they were true. It was better just being off friends, helping her raise her daughter then to jump into a relationship with one other. No matter how much he wanted to have her. He had to look away from her at this. It was too much for him. He quickly turned his back to her as he walked towards the fridge.

Sam too was taken aback by all this. Reaching up, she gently brushed the tears away from her eyes. "I want to agree with you," she spoke slowly and quietly. "I do, Jason. I want to agree with you and say okay. But that would be lying," she admitted as she began to step towards him. He turned around at this and looked at her as she approached him. "And I don't ever, want to lie to you. This is more than friendship."

There was now, less than a foot between them as Sam looked fully up at his face and reached out and touched his hands, gently before pulling away. "Or at least to me it is."

She then left the room.

Jason watched her go. He knew that she was right that what they had was more than friendship. He didn't have to be told twice. He knew his feelings for her were more. But there was nothing that he could do about them. It was just better if they remain friends. Relationships just made everything messy. He didn't want to ruin what he already had with Sam. Plus, they had to think of Lila too.

That little girl deserved to be in a family. Even know her parents were already separated, she had a home here with him and Sam. However, bizarre it was. It worked.

Sighing, he rubbed his face before leaving the kitchen.

Sam was not in the living room as Jason entered. He figured she was upstairs.

He couldn't help but think about that 2nd kiss. It had been longer and more passionate then the first. Both had been a wake and wanting it. Taking a seat on the couch, Jason flipped on the television. He knew that Sam needed time to herself. They were alike in this sense.

It wasn't until an hour later that Sam came back down stairs with Lila in her arms. Jason stole a glance over his shoulder at her. Meeting his eye, she smiled a sad smile at him as she walked towards the couch.

She sat down on the other side of the couch, adjusting Lila onto her shoulder, where she then began to burp the infant. "What are you watching?" she asked casually towards him.

Jason looked at her through the corner of his eye. "Nothing," he replied with a shrug, "Just some old movie." This was the first time that he was paying close attention to what he was watching.

"You're not just watching, some old movie Jason. You're watching a classic!" commented Sam as she nested a sleeping Lila in her arms. "It's Gone With The Wind!"

"Gone with the what?" asked Jason, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Gone With The Wind!" repeated Sam, looking up at him like he had grown a second head. "Have you never seen it?"

"Nope," replied Jason shaking his head from side to side.

Sam just frowned at this before going back to the movie. "Well I guess we now know that it wouldn't have worked out anyways, between us," she stated, casually after a moment. "How can I go out with someone, who has never seen or probably heard of Gone With The Wind before! "She shook her head playfully at this, "That is just sad."

Jason couldn't help but smirk at her comment. They were back to their old selves. He was afraid that there would be awkwardness between them after what had just happened but there wasn't.

"Here, I will take her," he spoke, turning to face her and gestured towards Lila. "You watch your movie," he teased as he gently lifted Lila from Sam's arms and placed her in his own, being careful not to awaken her.

* * *

Okay I hope you enjoyed. There will be more coming soon!

Thanks for reading and please review! :D


	11. December 10th, 2004

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters

* * *

December 10th, 2004

Kelly's was busy that afternoon as Jason entered the dinner pushing Lila's stroller. He and Sam had just gone Christmas shopping….or more like Sam shopping with Jason trailing behind her. He stood by the doorway, his blue eyes swiping around the room, trying to find an available table to sit at. He stood there for a moment or two before a young teenage couple got up and left.

Jason nodded his head at them as they passed him before pushing the stroller over to the table and taking a seat. Shortly afterwards Sam joined him.

"Wow, I don't think I have ever seen this place so busy before," commented Sam as she took the seat across from Jason. She craned her neck as she looked around the crowded dinner.

"Lunch crowd," commented Jason as he handed her a menu.

"Thanks," whispered Sam, flashing him a smile before beginning to scan the front of her menu.

Things were still a little awkward between them since their deep discussion a few days ago. However, they were slowly moving on. Sam still wanted more from Jason then a friendship but knew not to push it. She hoped that Jason would come around soon on his own. She knew that they felt the same way about one another. Jason just didn't want to take the chance. She had to someway show him that she wasn't like the other woman from his past. That she wouldn't be afraid of his lifestyle. She wasn't like Courtney. She could handle the violence that his life involved. Her past was filled with plenty of violence.

Jason studied her face for a second before looking down at his own menu.

A few moments later they were greeted by an exhausted looking Georgie.

"Hi guys," she greeted them with a tired smile. "What can I get for you?"

Both Sam and Jason looked up at the young waitress at this. They exchanged greetings with her before ordering.

"I will have the BLT with a garden salad on the side, with an iced tea, please," ordered Sam before closing her menu and handing it over to Georgie. The waitress wrote down Sam's order before looking over at Jason.

"And for you?" she asked.

"I will just have a burger and fries," replied Jason as he quickly looked over the choices on the menu before closing it and handing it over to Georgie.

"And to drink," asked Georgie as she quickly scribbled down his order.

"Just water," replied Jason.

"Okay, thanks guys. I will be back soon with your drinks!" spoke Georgie, smiling at the two of them.

"Thanks Georgie," spoke Sam, returning the smile.

After Georgie had left their table, Sam turned her attention towards the stroller and appeared down at her daughter. "Do you think she had fun today?" She asked towards Jason, her eyes never leaving her daughter's sleeping face.

"I dunno….I guess," replied Jason rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh come on, she did. And so did you. I saw you too together," replied Sam as she looked up at him and smiled. "You had her smiling."

Jason just shook his head slightly at this, the corners of his lips turning upward in a smile. Their eyes then locked with one another across the table. The noisy atmosphere of the dinner immediately fading into the background as a current of energy flowed through their bodies as the doors of their souls opened to one another.

The laughter faded from their smiles as their eyes continued to pour into one another. Jason was not thinking about all the things he had told Sam about not wanting to risk being in a relationship with her; he could only help but think how much he wanted to kiss her. To feel once again the soft, silkiness of her lips against his. To bury his tongue deep within her mouth, to taste the saltiness of her tongue against his. Reaching out, his fingers gently touched her hand that rested on the surface of the table. He intertwined his fingers with hers.

Sam had never seen anything as beautiful before as she looked into the sea blue orbs of Jason's eyes. They were the colour of water. The colour of the ocean. Looking into them reminder her of her favourite place on earth, Hawaii. It reminded her of her past as a con and being on her boat. Drifting from job to job. Her heart beat began to pick up as she noticed the darkening of Jason's eyes to a navy blue as his face came closer and closer to hers. He was going to do it. He was going to kiss her, she thought to herself. She licked her lips. She craved them. To taste his mouth on hers. To breathe in the scent of his skin.

However, before their lips could touch they were interrupted by the sudden cry of Lila. It was time for her to be fed.

"Crap," swore Sam underneath her breath as she tore her eyes away from Jason and looked down on her daughter, who's blanket had fallen off, leaving the infant kicking furiously in her pink snowsuit. Picking up the infant, Sam gently undid the suit and looked over at Jason. "I can't feed her here," she whispered to him. This was her first time being out with Lila like this. She had never fed her in public before.

Jason looked at Sam, "Why not?" he asked looking around the room. Everyone was looking at their table as Lila's high pitch squeals filled the place. The infant was screaming bloody murder it seemed as her sock covered fists waved in the air, her eyes squeezed tight and her cheeks red.

"Ssshhhhh," whispered Sam as she bounced the child back and forth in her arms.

"Do you have a bottle?" asked Jason as he suddenly stood up and reached down for the diaper bag.

"No, I didn't pack one," replied Sam. She was panicked, she didn't know what to do.

"Here," spoke Jason handing Sam one of Lila's blankets from the bag.

"What's this for?" asked Sam with confusion as she took the blanket with her free hand and looked up at Jason.

"To cover yourself with," he replied.

Sam looked uneasy at this. She didn't really like this idea but she knew she had no other choice. Handing over Lila to Jason, Sam covered her shoulders and chest with the blanket before taking Lila back into her arms and pulled down the front of her shirt. The baby hungrily latched on to her breast. Sam lifted the corner of the blanket up and appeared down at her daughter before putting it back down.

"Did I mention how weird this is," whispered Sam as Jason sat down once again across from her.

"You are fine. No one is looking," he commented.

"I think everyone is just happy that she stopped screaming," replied Sam, raising her eyebrows at Jason and smiling. Her thoughts immediately drifting towards Jason's lips once again.

* * *

Okay, I know it was short but more will be coming soon. Hope you enjoyed the sexual tension!

Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	12. December 20th, 2004

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters

Okay, I know it's a little late for Christmas stories, but please just bare with me! :D This chapter is filled with fluff , just a little something happy and to forget about what happened on today's show.

* * *

December 20th, 2004

Christmas music played softly from the radio as Sam stood back and looked at the masterpiece she had just created. This being her first time having a real tree in the house, she thought she did a damn good job of decorating it. Just last night, her, Jason and Lila had gone out and got a Christmas tree. Jason had finally caved into getting one after seeing Lila reactions to the one at the mall, her eyes had widen in amazement at the spark of the lights on it.

However, Sam's tree she had gotten was a little smaller than the one at the mall but she was hoping that it would have the same overall affect on her daughter. The tree was just over 3 feet tall and rested on the pool table the bottom of it wrapped in a white blanket.

"What do you think?" she asked towards Jason as he entered from the kitchen.

"It's small!" he pointed out, a slight smile appearing on his face.

"Oh shut up! I think it perfect! "She replied back, smugly at him. Jason had tried to talk her out of getting the small tree but she refused him. She loved this little tree. She thought it was perfect for her daughter's first Christmas. It reminded her of the first Christmas tree she had had on her boat, that first Christmas on her own without her drunk of a father.

"Go get Lila, I want her to see it," she added.

"She is sleeping," he pointed out. They had just put her down for the night.

Sam rolled her eyes at this, "fine I will get her," she commented as she walked passed Jason and made her way upstairs.

"Okay, but don't come complaining to me when you can't get her back to sleep," he cried after her, half jokingly. But it was true. Lila like her mother didn't like to be awoken up. And after she was a wake for the rest of the night.

Taking a sip of his beer, he took a seat on the couch. And began to watch whatever Christmas special that Sam had left playing on.

* * *

Sam slowly pushed opened the nursery door and appeared into the darken room. Soft music played from the mobile that hung over the painted crib that was against the far wall of the room. Tip toeing, she slowly made her way into the room.

Sam smiled down at her sleeping daughter's face. She couldn't believe how much she had grown in the few weeks since she was born. Lila was a chubby little thing now, with big rosy cheeks and a big round tummy that Sam loved. She still had a full head of dark curly hair too.

Leaning over the bar of the crib, Sam gently picked up her sleeping daughter. Lila began to whimper as she was lifted from the warmness of her crib. Her little legs kicked ever so slightly in protest.

"Sshhhhh," whispered Sam as she rocked the baby in the crook of her arm. She stood like this for a moment before Lila quieted down and stared up at her mother through sleepy eyes.

"I know you didn't want to be woken up but I have a surprise foe you little girl," she whispered as she leaned down and kissed her little face. She adjusted Lila so she was pressed against her chest and over her shoulder. Her hand supported her little head and bottom as she made her way out of the room and back down stairs.

"See she didn't put up a fuss," commented Sam as she came down the stairs and looked over at Jason who was still seated on the couch drinking his beer. He looked over his shoulder at her, as she walked past him and over towards the pool table. He didn't say anything; he knew there was no point. Smiling to himself, he placed the bottle of beer onto the coffee table and stood up.

Sam twisted Lila around in her arms, so that now she was facing the tree. "Turn off the lights and plug in the Christmas lights," she spoke, looking over at Jason, "Please!"

Jason rolled his eyes slightly at this but did as he was told. Turning off the living room lights, he then made his way over to where Sam stood and flicked on the lights for the tree. The room was suddenly filled with deep warm colours that reflected off the glass surfaces of the ornaments.

Sam's face broke out into a grin as she watched as Lila's hazel eyes widened as she took in the sight before her. She was memorized by the tree. Her little fist reached out and tried one of the ornaments hanging from the branches. "Isn't it pretty?" whispered Sam down at the infant as she took a step closer to the tree.

Jason couldn't help but smile himself at the child's response to the tree. Everything was new and magical for Lila.

"Is I told you she would like it!" remarked Sam smugly towards Jason as she looked up and over at him. He looked back at her; their eyes locking with one another over the Lila's head. A moment passed between them as they stood there in the half darken room. Jason wanted to take her right then and there and make love to her. He wanted to kiss her so badly. She looked beautiful to him in the lighting of the Christmas lights. Not wanting to fight his feelings any longer, he took a small step towards Sam, enclosing the distance between them.

Sam's eyes continued to still look into his face as they now stood inched apart from one another. His blue eyes were darkened now with lust, she noted as she gently adjusted her hold on Lila in her arms. Her heart beat was racing against her chest as Jason slowly began to bent his face down to hers. "I'm going to kiss you now," he whispered, his breath warm against her skin; sending goosebumps down her spin. Sam didn't trust herself to speak at this moment, so all she did was nodded her head in response before feeling Jason's mouth against hers.

* * *

Okay, I know that was a little tease but more will be coming very soon! I promise! Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	13. December 21st, 2004

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters

December 21st, 2004

* * *

Much later after they had shared yet another kiss with one another and Lila was back upstairs, sleeping. Jason and Sam were seated on the couch with one another, watching a movie and trying everything in their power not to touch one another. Even as they sat on opposite ends, they could both feel the heat of one another.

They could not deny it any longer. They were attracted to one another.

They kept on shooting nervous glances at one another. And as their eyes locked with one another, they would quickly look away becoming all the sudden interested in their shoes or the ceiling. Both desired to touch the other. To kiss and do much more to one another. However, both thought it was too soon for anything still. So instead of giving in to temptation like they wanted too, they tried to do something else. But that was not working.

Not being able to take it any longer, Sam reached out for the remote and turned off the TV. Jason looked over at her at this, giving her a puzzled expression. She returned the look with a smile before rising to her feet and walking the short distance towards him. Their eyes met as Sam slid onto Jason's lap, straddling him. "I don't care anymore Jason," she whispered to him, touching the side of his face gently, "I want to be with you." Her eyes gleamed with desire as she leaned in towards him and brushed her nose up against the side of his neck, breathing in the scent of him before her lips crashed passionately onto his. Her teeth bit gently down on his lower lip before her tongue slid into the gap between his lips. As the kiss deepened, she wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hand through his hair. Jason did not push Sam away. He kissed her back with the same forcefulness. He rested his hands on the small of her back, holding her close to him. Their tongues intertwined with one another, exploring the depth of each other's mouths.

Jason ran his hands up and down Sam's back before sliding them underneath the material of the loose fitting sweatshirt she was wearing. His fingers slowly roamed up her ribcage to the base of her bra. He gently cupped both full breasts in the palm of his hands, giving them a squeeze before letting them drop. This sent a quick thrill through Sam.

Her hands were now cupping the side of his face, pulling him even closer to her.

They broke apart slightly from one another for a brief second to catch their breath before quickly resuming where they had left off. Their hands and mouths groped, touched and licked at one another. They had never both felt such a need to be with one person like this before. Such a desire, such a lust. It was almost like a craving.

"Let's move this to the bedroom," he whispered as he tore his lips away from Sam and looked deep into her darken eyes. She nodded her in agreement at this. He then picked her up in one fluid motion. His strong arms holding her against his chest as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

Just as they reached the top of the stairs, a loud cry could be heard.

"Lila," spoke Sam, stating the noticeable.

"Yea," replied Jason. Both held each other glances for a second, their blissfulness bubble popping.

"She is hungry," explained Sam, "I will only be a few minutes. Why don't you go into the bedroom and I will meet you there," suggested Sam as Jason lowered her.

He looked at her for a second before slowly nodding his head.

"Good!" whispered Sam, her face breaking into a smile. She had been afraid that Jason would have changed his mind and told her no. But he hadn't and she was happy for this! Standing up on her tippy toes she reached out and caressed his cheek before pressing her lips softly to his.

She then pulled away and made her way towards the nursery.

Jason had watched her go before making his way towards the master bedroom; His heart beating rapidly against his chest with excitement.

* * *

Jason was sitting on the edge of the bed, nervously waiting as she opened the bedroom door and came in. He looked up at her and smiled in the dark.

"Hi," she whispered towards him as she closed the door softly behind her and made her way over to where he sat.

"Hi," he whispered back, reaching out in the dark and pulling her onto his lap.

Their eyes glistened in the dark at each other before leaning in to kiss. It was a soft slow one that only last for a moment before Sam broke apart. Jason looked up to her with a puzzled expression written on his face.

Sam just pressed a finger gently to his lips before taking a step away from him. She winked playfully at him before her hands reached up to the back of her head and undid the clip that was holding her hair up. Throwing it to the side of the room, she then shook out her long hair, making it fall like a water fall down her back.

She then nervously lifted her sweat shirt above her head and dropped it on the floor. Her eyes nervously looked up at Jason. This was going to be the first time that he was going to see her naked. This was going to be the first time since having the baby that she was going to be having sex. The last person she had slept with had been Sonny. Normally she wouldn't be this nervous but tonight she was. This wasn't some random guy she had met in a bar. This was Jason. A man she could see herself being with in the long run. And that scared her. The last time she had felt this way had been with Sonny and before that it had been Jax and so on. And every time it turned out she had been wrong about her feelings and the relationship had ended sour. She was afraid that this would be the same way with Jason. She was also feeling nervous suddenly about Jason seeing her naked was because her breasts were milk filled and that made her feel less then sexy. She was still tiny in the waist but she still hadn't quite lost all the baby weight from her pregnancy and there was a scar from the c-section.

However, Jason didn't notice Sam's fears about her body. He found her breathtaking. His blue eyes darkened with lust for her as she continued to undress in front of him. He craved her body. To lick and touch every inch of it. He licked his lips as he took in the sigh of her bare naked body as she stood in front of him. The moonlight from the window casted down on her, making her glow, enhancing her beauty. He could tell however that she was nervous as she stood in front of him naked. She had her arms wrapped around her mid section, trying to cover the ugly that was cut across her flesh.

"You're beautiful," he whispered towards her as he stood up and embraced her. Brushing his palms along the side of her hips. She shivered at his touch. His hands were cold against her skin. Her eyes looked up into his. "Your breathtaking," he whispered his breath hot against her skin as he leaned down and captured her mouth with his. Sam pressed her palm against his chest, feeling the rhythm of his racing heart against her flesh.

The kiss lasted for a moment or too longer before Jason broke apart. He held Sam's gaze for a second as he reached out and cupped her chin in his hand before reaching out for his shirt.

Their eyes never left one another as Jason pulled his black t-shirt over his head to reveal his massive Greek statue like chest.

"You're beautiful," whispered back Sam, a smile appearing on her face as she took in the rippling muscles that made up Jason's torso. He was like a piece of art. "You're breathtaking," she added as Jason unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down his hips, along with his boxers. His cock was already hard and semi erected as he pushed his pants down, until they were around his ankles. Stepping out of them, he kicked them to the side. He then pulled Sam towards him once again. Their lips crashed together with passion as they moved as one towards the bed. Sam fell on top of Jason. This caused her to laugh a little as she continued to kiss him. Her legs were straddled over his hips. His hard erection pulsing into her inner thigh. A warmth filled the pit of her stomach. She wanted him badly. Her hands roamed in circles along his pecks, gently brushing the pads of her fingers against the sensitive skin of his nipples.

They quickly changed positions with one another so that Jason was now on top of Sam. His lips broke apart from hers and began to trail down the side of her neck. He was positioned in between Sam's open legs. She lay there, ready for him. His hands lightly cupped her breasts. He knew that they were tender and sore from breastfeeding. Sam closed her eyes and let Jason's touch take over her. He moved slowly down her body. He wanted to explore every each of her.

It didn't long however to find the spot just below her collarbone that could make her scream. Sam's back arched as the warmth in her stomach spread to the rest of her body; a deep whimper of pleasure escaping from the back of her throat.

Noticing this, Jason deepened his touch on her breasts, pressing the pads of his thumbs softly against her swollen nipples. Sam's back arched even more, thrusting her chest deeper into Jason's hands. It had been so long this she had been touched like this. It felt like this was the first time for her again. And it was in away. This was the first time she was making love with Jason. Their bodies were completely new to one another. A land undiscovered. Her eyes flustered opened and looked up at Jason. He looked at her with desire. He blew a kiss against the spot between her breasts. His breath was cold against her skin causing a mountain of goose bumps to form along her back. His hands then slid down the sides of her ribcage to the softness of her stomach. His hands gently caressed her hips as his mouth found her left nipple and slowly began to suck on it. His tongue flicking the tip of it back and forth.

This movement took Sam by surprise. She screamed out suddenly with shock. Jason's touch was a little too much for her to bare. The pain had come as a surprise. Jason suddenly stopped what he was doing, lifting his head up, he looked on at Sam with concern.

"It's okay," she spoke to him, "Just a little swore."

"Sam, I'm sorry. Maybe we shouldn't do this…now…it's too soon," he replied. He was still looking on at her with concern. He was afraid that he was putting in her pain and he didn't want to hurt her. He wanted it to be good for both of them. As he began to get up, Sam pulled him back down.

"Jason, please just continue. I'm fine. I'm not some broken doll," she whispered as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed him to her. Her hands captured his face. "Please just fuck me," she whispered to him.

Jason couldn't help but smile at this. Sam then kissed him.

"I got a smile. Jason Morgan is smiling for me! He must really like me!" she teased at him in between kisses.

"Oh shut up," he replied as he kissed her roughly on the mouth.

Laying back down on the bed, with her legs still wrapped around his waist she prepared herself for what was coming next. Her eyes locked with Jason's as he slowly towered himself over her. His erection was hard like a rock, pressing against Sam's inner thigh. She could tell that he wanted this badly too and it wasn't just her. She could feel it.

He took a hold of her hands and intertwined his fingers with her for a moment, before letting them go. He positioned himself in between Sam's legs. They shared a long look with one another before he slid inside of her.

Their love making started off slowly with Jason pulling his cock into her slit before pulling out again. He then waited a brief second before sliding in again and pulling out again. Each time he would go deeper within her. Jason the whole time watched Sam's face and how it expressed the pleasure she was feeling. Leaning down, he kissed her softly as he thrusted his whole self into her. She tightened around him. Her hips pressing into him, making him go even deeper inside her. They then began to move as one with one another as a deep pleasure and warmth spread throughout their bodies.

Sam's toes curled as she untwined her legs and let them lay wide open against the mattress. Her hands were pressed against the small of Jason's back. Every muscle in his back was flecked. The cheeks of his buttocks clenched and unclenched with every thrust.

"OH OH OHHHHH," moaned out Sam as she arched her back and lifted her hips off of the mattress. She was close to coming, she could feel it.

Jason was close to coming as well. He had not said a word but his breathing was now labored.

"OH YES YES. RIGHT THERE! YESSSSSS!" screamed out Sam as Jason found that hot spot deep within her. Her hips dug into him, her finger nails digging into his flesh. She was almost there.

At this Jason quickened his pace and thrusted harder into her.

A few moments later, Sam's body burst with bubbles as pleasure exploded over here. Her body clung to Jason's as she cried out with pleasure. Jason too had hit his breaking point. Not being able to take it any longer, a deep loud grunt penetrated from the back of his throat as he came too.

He thrusted one last time within her before collapsing on top of Sam. They lay like this for a few moments both trying to catch their breathes. Jason kissed the tip of Sam's nose before pulling out of her and rolling onto his side. Both where silent as a millions thoughts raced through their heads. The only sound in the room was the sound of them breathing and the rustling of sheets as they got under the covers.

Jason had a strong urge to confess his love for her at that moment but thought against it. It was too early and he didn't want to ruin what could be with her. This was his chance to have a family. He didn't want to screw up. Stead he pulled Sam against him, wrapping his strong arms around her tiny frame. He buried his face into the nape of her neck, kissing her skin. Sam closed her eyes and smiled in the dark. She had never remembered feeling so happy before to be with someone then at this moment.

* * *

Okay, I hope this cheered you all up after hearing that terrible news that AMC and OLTL got cancelled. Let's hope that both shows can be saved and that GH will continue on for many more years.

Thank you for reading and please review!

Julie


	14. December 22nd, 2004

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters

Yes, yes I know its been quite a while since I have last updated this story of mine. But don't worry I am back for good now and should, hopefully be able to update daily or weekly at least again. :D This one is a short little chapter but more will be coming soon!

Enjoy!

* * *

December 22th, 2004

Jason couldn't believe his luck as his eyes looked on at the beautiful figure asleep beside him. It had been 24 hours since they had first made love. Now after making love for the 2nd time, he couldn't sleep as he appeared down on Sam. She was curled up beside him. She was beautiful. He didn't want to have to take his eyes off of her.

The moonlight poured through the open window and down on her. Making her skin glow like the evening sky. The waves of her espresso brown hair was spread out on the surface of the pillow like a river. He wanted so badly to reach out and caress her skin but he was afraid he would awaken her. She looked so peaceful lying there. He didn't want to ruin it. Continuing to watch the rise and fall of her chest, he couldn't help but smile in the darken room. Not only did he have a beautiful woman to sleep beside every night but a sweet little girl too.

He knew that his luck would run out soon. That this happy period of blissfulness would soon pop and reality would set in. But at the moment he did not care. He wasn't going to let the unknown future ruin this experience for him. It seemed so long since he had felt this happy. This much love for someone. He had forgotten was it felt like to be loved as well.

Gently lowering himself down into the pillows, he slowly reached out and placed a hand on her hip. Pulling her close to him. He didn't want this moment to end. He wanted to stay like this forever with Sam.

Breathing in the scent of her skin, he closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his face. Not knowing that something terrible was about to happen.

* * *

Okay, yes I did do a little foreshadowing there. But it won't really happen until a few chapters from now. If you know the history of JaSam in 2004/2005 you will know where I am going with this. If not, then I hope I can retell the story right for you! :D

Thanks for reading and please review!


	15. January 1st, 2005

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

January 1st, 2005

Music played softly from the CD player in the dining room as Sam placed Lila down in her bassinette for her nap. It was just 11 in the morning as Sam straightened her back and appeared down at her daughter for a moment before looking up and around the room. There were boxes everywhere around her. She was finally taking down the Christmas decorations and such that Jason had been nagging her to take down since Boxing Day.

But Sam who loved the holidays couldn't bare to take down the decorations that seemed to bring life to the penthouse.

Standing there with her hands on her hips, she sighed. She didn't want it all to be over. The joyfulness that Christmas seemed to have brought for her this year. First with the birth of her daughter and then with what happened with Jason. This had been the best Christmas of her life and she didn't want it to end. She had had the best time with Jason so far. It had been perfect like any being of a relationship. She was just afraid now that their happiness would somehow come to an end since the holidays where over and it was back to reality in a way.

Bending down to retrieve the large cardboard box that lay at her feet, she placed it on the pool table and turned towards the Christmas tree. She then slowly began to take each decoration off and wrap it up in bubble wrap before placing it softly in the box.

Halfway through of doing her task at hand there was a knock on the Penthouse door. Sam looked over her shoulder at this and towards the door as a second knock was made. Frowning slightly at this, she straightened her back and looked over at Lila, making sure she was not awakening by the noise before going to open the door.

"Hi," greeted Emily towards Sam as she appeared on the other side of the door.

"Hi Emily," replied back Sam, returning Emily's smile as she held open the door for her. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if Jase was home," spoke Emily as she once again smiled at Sam and adjusted her purse on her shoulder at the same time.

"Unfortunately, you just missed him," replied Sam. Jason had left the penthouse just over an hour to attend some work matter. "But you can come inside and wait for him, if you want," she suggested holding open the door wider for Emily to come inside.

"You don't mind me waiting?"

"No, of course not! I could use the company. Lila's down for her nap," explained Sam with a smile.

It was at this that Emily followed Sam inside the penthouse and took a seat on the couch. The surgical intern's eyes drifted around the room, taking in the sight of the boxes and decorations that lay about. "You aren't moving out are you?" asked Emily, looking up towards Sam with confusion and worry. She knew how both felt about each other and knew something had happened between Jason and her over the holidays but didn't know what it was yet.

"Oh no, I was just packing up some of the Christmas decorations," responded Sam, shaking her head.

"That's good. I know Jason would be sad to see you and Lila leave," spoke Emily as she met Sam's eye.

Sam quickly looked away from Emily's glaze, embarrassed. She knew what she was suggesting and didn't want to give anything away. She knew she was probably doing a bad job at it too. She could feel her cheeks burning. She was biting down slightly on her bottom lip from preventing the wide grin she was holding back. Every time she heard Jason's name or thought about him, a smile appear on her face. She couldn't help herself. Her life was at the best point it had ever been in. She was so happy, she couldn't help but want to show it all the time.

"So something did happen between you and Jason!" examined Emily. She knew something had been up with the two of them when she had seemed them last week at Kelly's. The two of them couldn't had stopped staring at one another she remembered.

"Can I get you something to drink or eat?" offered Sam, ignoring Emily's remark.

"I will have a glass of water," replied Emily. She knew that Sam was avoiding her remark but she was done with her and the whole Jason topic yet. She knew her mom would want details on what was happening with them. Monica and Jason where not close at all really but Emily knew how much Monica loved her son and liked Sam. She knew that Monica wanted the two of them to be a family together with Lila. Monica had only met Lila once but had seen lots of pictures of the little baby from what Emily had shown her. She was much in love with the little baby as it seemed everyone was who had met her.

Watching Sam leave, Emily placed her purse on the coffee table in front of her and leaned back against the couch cushions. The surgical intern was exhausted; she had just come from working a 24 hour shift at General Hospital. She was still dressed in her pale blue scrubs and white sneakers. Her long brown hair was pulled off of her face in a messy ponytail and there was not a touch of makeup on her face. She was also still wearing her black wool winter coat. She had planned on going straight home to Wyndemere after her shift had ended but instead she had thought to pay her big brother a visit instead. She had come over here to mention to him about a party that Edward, their grandfather was having next week and how she wanted him to come too.

A few moments later Sam returned with her glass of water and took a seat beside her on the couch. It took Emily a few more tries but it wasn't much later that she soon had Sam confessing about her and Jason finally hooking up and being together.

* * *

Stepping off of the elevator, Jason reached into his leather jacket for his keys before making his way towards the Penthouse door. There was a slight bounce in his step. It had only been a few hours since he had last seen Sam and Lila. However he had missed them and couldn't wait to be home with them now.

Putting the key into the lock, Jason unlocked the door and pushed it open. He looked out into the living room. His eyes falling onto the couch. A smile appeared on his face at the sight before his eyes and he closed the door behind him. Sam was seated on the couch, much like she was when he had left earlier that day. This time she was fast asleep with Lila lying against her chest who was sleeping as well.

Placing his keys onto the desk and stripping off his leather jacket, he placed it on the back of the desk chair before pulling off his motorcycle boots and making his way slowly to where Sam and Lila were.

* * *

Okay, I know it wasn't the best chapter but more will be coming soon.

Thanks for reading and please review! :D

Julie


	16. January 16th, 2005

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Okay, I know its been a while since I last updated and I said I would update every week...I know shame on me but the summer has been busier for me than I expected it to be. Please forgive me but I hope to update again soon.

I guess another reason for such the long update on this story is that I have just been trying to figure out how to write it all. What I mean by this is that just got a little stuck with how to write this current storyline/plot that will be coming up in the next few chapters.

Okay I enough rambling and enjoy the story!

* * *

January 16th, 2005

Her little toes curled as her legs kicked and arms flared into the air as she looked up at her mom and smiled. Lila was now two months old. Sam couldn't believe how much her little girl had grown over that short period of time it seemed. Her baby was no longer small but was round and plump with rosy cheeks. She wasn't a big baby really. Just a little fatter now then she was when she was born. Jason had told her that she was a healthy baby.

Over the past two months also, Lila's hair had grown a little thicker and seemed curlier then had had been when she was born. Her eyes were still big and brown and beautiful. She was gorgeous, thought Sam to herself and she looked on at her daughter, who was still smiling back up at her. Lila had first learned to smile a couple of weeks ago and now it seemed like the baby couldn't stop. She was always now giggling and cooing at one thing or another it seemed. She was a happy baby.

"Now Bubba, you have to go to sleep!" whispered Sam as she leaned down and appeared into her daughter face. "Uh, aren't you the least bit tired?" she asked, tickling her lightly on the stomach.

The tot let out a high pitch wail of laughter at this, flaring her legs and arms even more in the air.

It was just passed Lila's nap time and Sam wanted to get her down before Sonny came by and picked her up. It was his night with her and they find it was easiest when she was asleep for him to take her than when she was awake. Lila never liked leaving her mother. She was very attached to Sam. However she would soon calm down after a bit in Sonny's presence. He knew that with time things would get better. And that Lila would soon look forward to staying with him. Sonny also knew it was his fault for not being able to spend enough time with his daughter. At the moment he only saw her about three times a week. She would always spend the night over at his house with him and the kids. And Sam was always allowing him to visit. She wanted him to be a part of her daughter's life and much as possible. Even know Jason was helping Sam raise their daughter, she still wanted her daughter to get to know her real father too. Sonny knew that their arrangement might become tricky in the future for them but for the moment it worked.

"Sweet dreams Baby Girl," whispered Sam as she kissed Lila's crown and breathed in the scent of her dough flesh. It smelt like milk and baby powder.

Standing up and straightening her back, Sam leaned over the crib and turned on the mobile before quietly stepping out of the room and closing the door behind her. Looking down at her watch, she sighed. Sonny would be there in twenty minutes and she still hadn't packed Lila's bag yet. Sonny had most of the things that Lila needed now over at his new house. However, Sam still felt that Lila needed a few things from her.

Where he had built his daughter a brand new nursery equipped with new toys and well crafted Italian furniture. Sonny had moved out of the penthouse just a week or so after Christmas. He and Carly had split for like the 20th time or so it seemed. And now they were living in separate homes. Also now that Alexis was allowing him to spend a little more time with Kristina, he wanted her to have her own room too when she stayed over. Making the little girl feel more welcome. And there was plenty of space at the new house for all his children.

* * *

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Just on time," sighed Sam to herself as she looked up from the newspaper she was reading in the kitchen and over at the stove clock. Sonny was right on time like usual.

Closing the paper, she rose slowly from her seat and made her way into the living room.

_Knock, Knock, Knock _

"I'm coming," cried Sam as she approached the door and opened it. She was about to bite Sonny's head off for being so impatient but quickly changed her mind when she find that it wasn't Sonny at all who was at the door but a young Brook Lynn Ashton. Sam had met the teenager a couple times before but was surprised to see her at her door.

"Brook Lynn, Hi," spoke Sam, flashing the girl a warm smile.

"Hi Sam," smiled back the teenager.

"How can I help you?" asked Sam as she moved her hair out of her face and behind her ears.

"Oh, Sonny didn't tell you. I'm here to pick up Lila. I'm going over there now to babysit the boys and Kristina. And he asked me on my way over to get Lila," explained the teenager to Sam.

A wave of anger seemed to come over Sam at that moment. Sure Sonny was her daughter's father but he had no right having somebody other than family come over and pick up her daughter from her. Especially when her daughter had not met this person before. However, Sam did not want her anger to get the best of her. She knew this was not Brook Lynn's fault but Sonny's. "No he didn't tell me," spoke Sam slowly, trying to remain calm. She didn't know what to do now. She didn't trust Brook Lynn enough to let her take her daughter with her. Biting down on her lower lip for a second, she thought deeply on what she was supposed to do. She knew Jason would be home any minute and they were supposed to be going out for the night together. "Why don't you come in and have a seat, while I call Sonny," suggested Sam as she held open the door for the teenager, who nodded her head in agreement at Sam.

Brook Lynn had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and was wearing a black parka over brown cords and a red sweater, which she had paired with her Doc Martins. Every since New Years, it had been snowing heavily in Port Charles and was cold as ever it seemed. Taking off her jacket, Brook Lynn made herself comfortable on the couch, while Sam dialled Sonny's number.

"Sonny, what the hell!" cried Sam into the phone as she moved out of the living room and into the kitchen, out of ear shot. She didn't want Brook Lynn over hearing her conversation with Sonny.

While Sam was in the kitchen, Brook Lynn curiously scanned her eyes around the Penthouse. Her eyes fell on to the many picture frames that where lined up against the mantel piece. This was her first time ever being in the Penthouse. When Sonny had first told her to go over there and pick up Lila, she had been a little nervous. Jason always frightened her a little with his silence and stone cold stare. But had relaxed to find that Sam was only there. Now looking over the picture that lined Jason's fire place she could help but smile to herself. Maybe she been wrong about him, she thought to herself. Maybe he did have a warm heart deep down inside.

Just then there was the sound of keys and the turning of a doorknob that made Brook Lynn tear her attention away from the pictures and onto the front door, where Jason had just appeared from.

Their eyes locked with one another. Jason was surprised to see the teenager sitting in his living room.

"Hi," whispered Brook Lynn nervously at him.

"Hi," replied Jason back slowly. Holding her gaze for a second longer before turning look over at the kitchen, where he could hear Sam talking. He was confused at what was going on.

Taking his hint, Brook Lynn began to explain to him who she was here to pick up Lila on Sonny's orders and how Sam wasn't happy with this idea and had phone Sonny up to yell at him about it. "Yeah, so I am just waiting here," finished off Brook Lynn, smiling at little at Jason. She was hoping to break the ice a little between them.

Jason didn't reply at this. He just simply nodded his head as he took off his leather Jacket. He wasn't comfortable making small talk. Looking away from her, his eyes fell onto the diaper bag resting at the door beside Lila's empty car seat. He had been with Sonny all day at the docks and not once had he mention how he was sending Brook Lynn over to pick up Lila for him. All Jason knew was that Sonny was having all the kids over that night and that the nanny had the night off.

The living room remained silent as both Brook Lynn and Jason waited for Sam to return to the living room. Luckily they didn't have to wait long. Sam reappeared a short moment after hanging up with Sonny. "Hi," whispered Sam towards Jason as she noticed him standing there, "When did you get here?" she asked as she placed the phone back into its cradle on the end table.

"Just a few minutes ago," replied Jason.

Sam nodded her head at this before quickly turning to look at Brook Lynn. "So this is what is going to happen," she began to explain towards the teenager," I assuming you walked here, right?"

The teenage nodded her head at this.

"Okay, so I'm going to drive both you and Lila over to Sonny's," explained Sam.

Once again, Brook Lynn nodded her head at this.

"What do you mean drive them over? We are going out, don't you remember?" asked Jason suddenly.

Sam turned and looked over at Jason. "Yes I know that. It will only take a minute or so, then I will come back here and get ready then we can go. It won't take long," she added, trying to reassure him that they had plenty of time before their dinner reservation.

Jason didn't look too convinced at this but didn't push it. He just took her word for it.

Sam then playfully hit him on the arm, knowing what he was thinking. The two exchanged smiles, forgetting that Brook Lynn was there. Luckily they were brought back to reality by the screaming cries of Lila.

"Looks like someone is up from their nap," commented Sam as her attention drifted from Jason as she looked up the stairs.

"I will get her," spoke Jason as he reached out and grabbed Sam's hand, stopping her from going upstairs. And with that he went upstairs towards the nursery, leaving Sam and Brook Lynn in the living room.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and more will be coming soon...hopefully! lol

Julie


	17. January 17th, 2005

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Hi there, ya I have no excuse for the late update on this sorry but just shame on me. I know. But here it is, the next chapter...finally! I made it a long one too and up in some smut for you guys too just to make up for the delay! :D Enjoy!

* * *

January 17th, 2005

A girlish giggle escaped from Sam's lips as Jason pressed her up against the doorframe of the bedroom and began to trail hot kisses down the side of her neck. They had just got back home after their night out. They were both just the littlest intoxicated.

"I want you," whispered Jason into Sam's ear. His breath was warm and his voice thick with seduction as he spoke.

Goosebumps ran down her spine as this. She found that she would never get tired of hearing those words spoken from his mouth. Their eyes locked with one another in the darkness of the bedroom. They held each other gazes for a second before giving into temptation.

Their mouths crashed passionately together as Jason's hands clenched at Sam's hair before roaming down her back to her ass. A moment later, Sam was in his arms and he was carrying her towards the bed. The kiss never breaking apart.

They were both already half undressed at this point as Jason lay Sam down on the bed. Their coats and shoes had been one of the first things taken off downstairs, along with Jason's shirt and tie.

Sam smiled a sly smile up towards him as her hands reached out and traced the muscles that made up his torso. Her smile grew wider as her hands traveled lower and lower until they reached his belt buckle. Undoing it, her hands then slipped into the waist band on his pants and pulled out his harden member. She ran her hands up and down the shaft, squeezing it every so often. She continued to do so, until Jason couldn't take it any longer. Taking her hands into his, her leaned down and kissed her on the lips as he lay down on top of her. Pressing his pelvic into hers.

They stayed like this for a long time it seemed before breaking apart and finally getting down to business. After Jason had removed his pants and undressed Sam, he stood at the edge of the bed, looking down at Sam.

"What?" she asked meeting his eye; she was lying in the middle of the bed waiting.

"Nothing," replied Jason, a smile appearing on his face.

"Well, let's go then," stated Sam. She was horny and wanted to have sex. It had only been a few days since her and Jason had last done it but it didn't matter. She had been looking forward to it all day.

Jason just laughed at this as he slowly then edged his way down on the bed and positioned himself in between Sam's legs. His face was inches away from hers as he towered over her, his hands resting on the sides of her hips. Just as he slid himself into her, Sam leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

* * *

A little later on in the night, Sam awoke with a start. Her eyes looked across the darkness of the room towards the hallway. She tilted her head to the side, expecting to hear the hungry cries of Lila. But instead all she heard with the soft snoring of Jason who was fast asleep beside her.

Her heart pounded loudly against her chest, as panic began to set in. she didn't understand why Lila was not crying. Something was the matter, she thought to herself. She was about to jump out of bed and go check on Lila but soon decided not too after a realization popped into her mind, Lila was at Sonny's that night.

Smiling to herself at little at this, Sam slowly lay back down. She couldn't believe she had forgotten that Lila was at Sonny's. She felt like an idiot as she turned on her side and looked over at Jason, who was still fast asleep.

However, she found that she could not fall asleep. She was calm now knowing where her daughter was but there was still unnerving feeling lingering in the pit of her stomach that something was not right. She just wasn't sure what it was. Trying to shake off this feeling of doubt that her daughter wasn't safe, Sam rose once against and walked slowly towards the hallway. She needed a warm glass of milk to help settle her nerves.

* * *

"Hello," spoke Sam into her cell phone. It was the next morning and her and Jason where just sitting down to breakfast.

"Sam," it was Sonny. "I need you to come over to the house right away."

Sam could tell by his tone that it was urgent. Something had happened. "What happened?"

"I will tell you when you get here," explained Sonny over the phone. Whatever it was that had happened he did not feel comfortable telling over the phone to her.

"Sonny, tell me," demanded Sam, her nerves from last night had returned. "What happened to Lila?" she asked, her voice breaking a little. Sonny did not have to mention their daughter's name for her to know it was about Lila.

Jason who had been watching Sam from across the table the entire time, suddenly rose to his feet and made his way towards her. There were tears in her eyes as she hung up with Sonny and met his eye.

"What happened?" he asked slowly, fearing the answer. Jason knelt down beside Sam's chair and took her hand in his.

"It's Lila," she whispered, "She has been kidnapped."

* * *

I know it was short and I left you on a cliffy but more will be coming soon! Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	18. January 18th, 2005

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

January 18th, 2005

Sam was shaking with fear and rage as she stormed into Sonny's house. She didn't understand how her daughter had been kidnapped when there was so much security around the place. It wasn't possible in her mind. "WHAT THE HELL!" she cried at Sonny, her eyes were blazing with rage. Her breathing was heavy as she stared on at her ex, who turned slowly to look at her from his spot from the window.

"Sam," he whispered. He sounded tired. He was tired. He had been up since the early hours of the mornings when he had not been awaken by the cry of his daughter but the screams of Brook Lynn.

"HOW COULD YOU!" cried Sam as she took a step towards Sonny and slapped him with the back of her hand. She was fierce at him. She blamed him for her daughter's kidnapping.

Sonny had not tried to step away from Sam as she slapped him. He knew he deserved it. He was wrenched with guilt over what had taken place under his very nose.

The two of them stared at each for a long second, eyes locked, not daring to move a muscle. Sam still had her hand raised in the air, where it had begun to sting. But she took no notice of it. The tension between them was so strong that Jason could feel it from where he stood at the entryway to the living room. He had just arrived when Sam had slapped Sonny.

"Sam," whispered Jason, coming up behind the two of them. Taking Sam's hand he lowered it to her side. It was in this moment that she broke out of her trans and looked over at him. She stood there looking at him for a brief second before being wrapped up in his arms. They had not spoken a word to each other since leaving the penthouse. Both of them were confused at what had happened. She cried softly against his chest. She felt like her whole world had been turned upside down. She had gone through a lot of hardship in her life but nothing compared to what she was going through at this moment. She didn't understand how someone could just take an innocent little baby like that.

Jason looked over Sam's head and met Sonny's eye.

"What happened?" he asked towards his friend.

Sonny let out a deep sign and rubbed his forehead before launching into the long nightmarish story. "I don't know," he answered after a second of deep thought. He was still trying to figure out himself what had happened. "Everything had been going as planned. Brook Lynn had been watching the boys and Kristina while I was putting Lila down for the night. The rest of the kids had gone to bed a little later after that. I remember leaving the boys room after saying goodnight to them and coming down here to finish some work before going to bed myself. I must have fallen asleep at my desk because the next thing I remember is waking up to the screams of Brook Lynn coming from the baby monitor. I thought at first it was Lila wanting to be fed but I soon realized that it wasn't. I raced up to the nursery to find Brook Lynn hysterical, screaming her lungs out. She had said something about hearing a noise and coming to check up on the girls who had been sharing a room, to find it empty. The window was open and both the crib and Kristina's bed had been empty. I wish I knew what to tell you but I don't," he finished explaining. He was just as shocked as they were over what had happened. He had always tried to give his children a good life. By loving and protecting them. He felt like a failure as a parent. Two of his children had been taken, either from one of his many enemies or a stranger. He didn't know who. But he was determined to find out who and kill them.

"Are the boys okay?" asked Jason, after a moment of hearing the story.

"For the moment they are," answered back Sonny as he walked over to the bar to fix himself a drink. "Carly had come to pick them up already."

"Does Alexis know?" he asked next. It didn't look like anything had been done really from his point of view.

"Yes, she is on her way. The police have been called in too," added Sonny with a shrug. He didn't like to have to rely on the police but in this situation he felt like he had no other choice.

Jason nodded his head at this, deep in thought. He felt just as helpless as his boss did. When Sam had first told him that Lila had been kidnapped, he did not believe it. He didn't know how to process that news, he still didn't really. But he knew that he had to remain strong not only for Sam but Sonny too.

And just than on cue, Alexis came storming into the house, Ric following close behind her. She looked just as upset with Sonny as Sam had been. "How could you let this happen?" she yelled at him. "I knew something was going to happen to our daughter if I let you into her life. But of course you somehow persuaded me! I should have KNOWN BETTER! SONNY THEN LET YOU HAVE ANY PART IN MY DAUGHTER'S LIFE! AND NOW WHAT HAS HAPPENED! SHE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

Sonny did not try to argue back. He just let the lawyer have it had him, just like he had let Sam. He was in no place to argue. He agreed it was his fault. He was a dangerous man and now his children had to pay for his faults.

Tears rolled down the lawyers cheeks as she continued to yell at Sonny. She was fierce at Sonny for what had happened. But she also blamed herself. It was her who had let Kristina stay the night at her father's. Yelling at Sonny also helped her from not going crazy with fear at where her daughter was or who had taken her. Alexis continued to yell at Sonny for a moment longer before Ric came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. The woman immediately calmed down at this and turned to look at Ric. He smiled a small smile at her. He was here for her. She looked at him for a moment longer before once again looking over at Sonny. "Have the police been called?" she asked, hoping that Sonny had gotten over his hatred for the police and called them for help.

Sonny had not wanted too but after having his men search the house grounds and the house, they could find nothing. He knew that he would need an outsiders help for this one. "I did," he replied back, "they are on their way now."

"Good, at least you have some sense in calling them," commented Alexis. She was trying to remain strong. She couldn't afford to break down now. Kristina couldn't afford her too either. Her daughter needed her. And Alexis, like anymore would do anything to find her daughter and bring her home safe.

A silence then fell between all of them as they waited for the police to arrive. It was in this moment that Alexis finally realized that they were not alone. That Jason and Sam where here too. The couple were seated on the couch. Jason was holding Sam. The woman could tell that both of them where scared.

It was a parent's worst nightmare to have their child kidnapped but even worse when that child was just a baby.

* * *

Okay, I know that was a bad ending but I just needed to get this chapter up. More will be coming soon! Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	19. January 19th, 2005

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

January 19th, 2005

After the police had arrived and taken their statements, they had quickly taken over the house, processing it for evidence forcing everyone out. Mac had told them that they would do their best to find the two missing little girls. He had even mentioned bringing in the FBI. Mac might have hated Jason and Sonny and their business but he had two girls of his own at home. And didn't want to see any harm come to these little ones, who were just so young and innocent. And didn't deserve to be harmed for who their father was.

Sam would hold the police commissioner to his promise that he would bring her baby girl back home quickly and safely.

The car ride home was quiet just like the drive to Sonny's had been. Neither knew what to say to each other. Both of them were still in shock over the events that had played out in the last 24 hours. Jason so badly wanted to reach out to Sam but he didn't know how to comfort her. What did you say to someone who had just had their world come crashing down around them?

Pulling into the parking garage of the building, Jason slowly turned off the engine of the SUV. His eyes glance over towards Sam, who remained seated in the passenger seat. Her seat belt was not undone. Her brown eyes, just stared out the glass of the windshield.

"We're here," he spoke into the stillness of the car. He studied Sam as she spoke. She did not seem to register what he had said. Or if she had, she did not make any movement of showing it. She just continued to sit there, staring out.

Taking this as his queue, Jason undid his seat belt and got out of the SUV. Pocketing the car keys, into his front pocket of his jeans, he walked around the front exterior of the car and over to the passenger side. Opening the door, he then took Sam's hand and slowly guided her out. She did not protest at his touch. She was too lost in her own little world to do anything. It was like guiding a small child who was deep in slumber, he thought to himself as he led Sam from the car, into the lobby of the building.

* * *

After some convincing, Jason had managed to get Sam to go to bed and get some rest, after coming home. There was nothing they could do now but wait for the safe return of Lila. It was now in the hands of the police and the FBI agent, Reese, that they had bought in; in hopes of a safe return of the two little girls. Sonny had also all his men working on the case. Pulling all his resources together. Jason had wanted to help, but Sonny said he needed to stay out of it, for the moment. Sam needed him, Sonny had told him.

So Jason found himself sitting in the quietness of the penthouse, staring blankly at the television screen. He hated this. He hated waiting. He felt useless. He thought he would much more of a help in the search for Kristina and Lila, if he was out there, instead of sitting there doing nothing at home. He knew he needed to be there for Sam. However, the quietness and stillness was driving him crazy. He needed to do something. There had been a time where the quietness was peaceful to him. But not now. It just kept on reminding him now of Lila and her appease.

Just than a hot burst of anger shot through him as the face of the little girl filled him head. He clenched his jaw from screaming out. He didn't want t awake Sam. She needed her rest.

But he knew that he could not sit here long, doing nothing. He needed to be out there, searching for his little girl. He needed to see that she came home safely to Sam's arms.

And that is when he made it his mission, starting as soon as Sam woke up, that he would not rest until he found Lila and bring her home.

* * *

Sam stirred in her sleep at Jason approach her in the bedroom. He didn't want to awake her, he just came to join her. He couldn't stand being alone in the living room. And he thought that a little sleep would do him some good too.

Sam stirred again but didn't awake fully as the other side of the mattress dipped with Jason's weight.

He smuggled up against her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. Sam opened her eyes a little at this and looked over at Jason for a brief second before closing them again.

And it was like this they stayed for the rest of the afternoon, asleep in each others arms until the phone rang.

* * *

Okay, it was short, but I just needed to upload this. More will hopefully be up in the next few days.

Happy Holidays everyone!

Thanks for reading, please review!

Julie


	20. January 22nd, 2005

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

January 22nd, 2005

The next few days, Sam just lay in bed. She didn't have the heart to get up and do anything. Time was forever in a stand still as she waited on news of her baby girl. She would just lye underneath the cold sheets of the bed, crying, weaving in and out of slumber. She missed her baby.

Jason on the other hand, was up at all hours of the night, trying to find who and where had taken Kristina and Lila. There had been first thought that it had been one the mod families that Sonny was rivals with but now they were thinking that it might be someone who had exist to the house on a regular basis. The FBI and PCPD had scoped every area of the house, finding traces of a long strand of blond hair.

They were hoping that this would lead them to a possible suspect.

Jason had been working a little with the police but he found it more useful if he worked on his own, using Sonny's men to help him. He was determined to bring back Lila, to Sam, to her family, to him. He hated seeing Sam like she was, so lost.

It was mid morning as Jason walked down the stairs. He was about to leave the house and head over to Sonny's when his phone went off. Reaching into his pocket, he didn't bother looking at the display, seeing who was phoning. He assumed it would be Sonny phoning him. "Jason Morgan," he spoke quickly into the phone as he moved towards the closet to get his leather jacket and gun.

"JASON!" cried Carly in panic on the other end. "THE BOYS!"

"Carly, calm down. What's wrong?" he asked to his friend as he pulled on his coat.

"It's the boys! Their gone!"

Jason stopped what he was doing at this point, and processed what he had just been told. "What do you mean their gone?"

"Their gone! Someone took them!" she cried into the phone.

Jason was silent for a moment as he listened to the cries of Carly through the phone and stood there shocked. He had a feeling it would be happen soon that the boys would be affect somehow. Who ever had taken the kids clearly wanted Sonny to suffer and they knew that his kids where his weak spot.

"Does Sonny know?" asked Jason after a moment of shock passed and he remembered to breath. There were so many questions rushing through his mind at the moment like weren't the boys being guarded? Where had Max and Milo been when this had happened? But he knew that questioning Carly would help anything.

"Yes, he was with me when it happened. The boys were staying with my mom for the night. Two masked men broke into the house, knocked her out and when she awoke, the boys were gone! I was with him when she phoned me!"

"Okay, I'm heading over to Sonny's now," and with that he hung up the phone and shoved it back into his pocket. He then quickly reached for the tin black box that was hidden on the top shelf of the closet. Opening the lid, he pulled out his gun before putting the box back.

"What happened?" asked Sam softly from the top of the stairs. She could tell something was wrong.

"You're up!" commented Jason as he held the gun in his hand and met Sam's eye.

"I heard you on the phone. What happened?" she asked, as she slowly walked down the stairs. She bit down on her lower lip slightly, afraid to hear the answer. She both feared and hoped that it had something to do with her daughter.

"That was Carly," spoke Jason slowly, putting the gun into the waist band of his jeans. He was afraid to tell her what had happened. She was already upset enough with her daughter missing. He knew that telling her the boys where now missing too, it would just upset her even more. He didn't want her to have to feel what he was feeling now, hopeless.

"And? Come on Jason! Just tell me. What happened? Is it about Lila? Have they found her?" she asked hopefully as she came towards him.

"No, they haven't found her yet," he admitted sadly to her. He then broke the news to her that the boys where now missing too! Things had just gone from bad to worse.

* * *

Okay, I know it's short. But I hope to have more up soon! Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	21. January 23rd, 2005

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Thanks for all those that have reviewed the last chapter. I know it's been a while since I last updated this story. But I hope to be back to updating regularly. So I originally I was going to have this storyline with the kidnapping play along with how it sort of played out on the show. But I decided to go my own root with it. Anyways! Enjoy!

* * *

January 23rd, 2005

"Tell me again," spoke Jason firmly towards Carly, looking deep into her eyes. They were seated together on the couch at Sonny's. Carly had just finished telling Jason what her mom had told her about what had happened.

"Jason," began Carly, her voice horsed from crying. She had already retold the story twice to Jason. She didn't have the strength to tell it again. She knew that Jason was trying to piece together everything but it was like reliving it all over again. No matter how many times it was told in great detail, it would still not bring her boys back.

"I need to hear it one more time," he repeated coldly. His eyes darkening slightly as he looked on at Carly. His mind was going a mile a minute trying to fit everything that he had been told together. He had already asked Bobby, Carly's mom what had happened step by step. Every time he heard it, a little play played out in his mind, scene by scene.

As he continued to look at Carly, he wasn't really looking at her more like through her. He was lost in his own thoughts. He had been strong when he had been told that Lila had been kidnapped. But hearing the little boys that he loved like they were his own had been taken too, it was someone had dug a small hole into the surface of his skin, which then slowly was breaking over time. He was determined not to lose it though. He couldn't lose it.

Carly had tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked briefly at her friend before opening her mouth, to once again tell the story of how her mother had phoned her up in hysterics. However the two of them had been interrupted

"Jason that's enough!" spoke Sonny, coming up behind the two and placing a firm hand on Jason's shoulder. His touch seemed to awaken Jason out of his trans he was in. He looked up briefly at Sonny before looking over at Carly. Apologetic look appearing on his face, "Carly I'm sorry," he began but he was cut off.

"It's okay Jase," she whispered too him, a small smile appearing on her lips as she gave Jason's hand a squeeze before then rising to her feet. She turned towards Sonny. The two exs stared at each other for a moment, neither of them speaking.

"So what happens now?" asked Carly towards Sonny. It had been about 24 hours since that phone call. More police and FBI agents had been put on the case to find all four children of Sonny's now. Everyone wanted to find them. However, there were still no leads on who could had taken them.

"I don't know," replied Sonny honestly to his ex wife. His voice sounded tired. He was tired. He had not slept since this whole thing had started. He was pulling all his resources and connections to find his kids, but nothing had come up yet, except for that blonde hair. The crime lab was still trying to find a match for it. Stan, an employee of Sonny's had been able to get footage of a figure dressed in black, quickly leaving the property holding the hand of Kristina.

* * *

Sam stared out the window of the nursery, watching as the snow fell from the clouds down onto the streets below. She had wanted to go with Jason to Sonny's. But he wouldn't let her. Plus, she did not know what to say to Sonny or Carly. Especially Sonny. He had lost all his children. And even known it was his own fault for them missing. She knew that he must feel so lost, like they all did at this moment. For these children were innocent, paying for their parents mistakes. Wrapping her arms around herself, she began to cry. Not only for her own pain and the fear for her daughter but for everyone's.

* * *

More to hopefully come soon!

Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	22. February 9th, 2005

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

February 9th, 2005

Sam leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes briefly as the waitress walked away from her table after taking her order. She was at Kelly's. It was mid morning and the place was dead. The breakfast rush had just finished and wouldn't get busy again until at least noon.

She had taken up coming to the diner everyday for breakfast for about a week now. She could no longer stay in the penthouse. She was going stir crazy waiting on news about the kids. Neither she nor Jason slept at night anymore. Jason was working around the clock with Sonny's men and Reese, the FBI agent to find the kids. They had discovered that Faith Ross, an enemy of Sonny's had been the one to break into his home and take the girls.

All they had to do now was track her down.

Sam let out a sigh as she looked out the diner's front window and onto the street. It was snowing slightly outside as people walked by bundled up against the coldness. Sam was trying not to let herself think about what today was. She was trying to distract herself, by playing a game at guessing where the strangers walking by the window were off too. Making up little stories for each character that was playing in her mind. However, these characters always seemed to end up having the same lives. A parent of some sort rushing to get back home to their little baby who would be 3 months to that day.

Sam's eyes suddenly became wet but she quickly blinked it away. She didn't want to think about how today Lila was three months old. That her baby would be a little bigger, a little fatter than when she had last saw her. She didn't want to think about how her baby might have more hair or that her eyes would be darker. She didn't want to think about if anyone was loving her little girl. If she was getting starved. The only thing that gave her hope was that her little girl was not all alone. That her sibling where with her too. She knew that Michael was probably looking after her. Making her smile and laugh like he always was doing before.

That hopefully, her brothers and sisters were making her feel safe in whatever unknown place in the world she was.

She also hoped that whoever this Faith Ross person was, who had kidnapped her daughter had some compassion being a woman and wouldn't hurt four innocent children. Didn't all women come programmed to be loving mothers one day?

* * *

After she was done her breakfast, Sam decided to take a walk through the park before heading back to the penthouse that had become like a prison to her. It had stopped snowing by that point. But the sky remained grey. She wrapped her coat tighter around her body as she bent her head and continued to walk along the park path that leads to the playground. Sam had had many plans to bring her daughter here in the summer. When she had been pregnant, she would come to the playground and just watch from a distance the others mothers and their children, hoping that that was the kind of life her daughter would have too. A childhood, so unlike her own.

A few minutes later, Sam stumbled through the snow that now covered the entire play ground and took a seat on the bench. She did not care that it too was covered in a layer of snow. She took a seat down on the cold wet surface and let herself cry. Her arms ached for her daughter's warm little body. She missed her terribly. And could not grieve for she was not dead. She was still out there somewhere in the world. And she had to find her.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	23. February 14th, 2005

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

February 14th, 2005

"Where are you going?" asked Sam towards Jason as she appeared in the doorway of their bedroom. He had his black duffle open on the bed. He was packing to go somewhere.

He turned around from were in stood in the front of the closet, gathering his clothes to face her. "I'm going to have to go away for a bit," he replied in a monotone voice. He didn't want to give too much away to her. He didn't want to get her hopes up.

"You have a lead don't you!" she stated as she stepped further into the room. She knew that he was hiding something from her. She wasn't stupid. From an early age she had been taught how to read people. And by Jason's manner, she could tell that he wasn't giving her the full story.

Jason looked at her briefly, not saying anything before turning his attention to his many black t-shirts hanging in front of him. He knew that Sam was on to him. But he hoped that if he just didn't say anything, that Sam would just drop it. Silence was his defense.

However, Sam was not like everyone else. And he knew it.

"Jason, don't pull that silent shit on me. You have a lead on where the kids are, don't you? But you don't want to admit it, right? Or at least not to me? You don't want to hurt me, getting my hopes up in case the lead turns out to be a dud. Well not telling is just the same, Jase. I have been in misery these past weeks not knowing where my daughter is or if I will ever see her again? Please just tell me what you know, I need to know that there is some hope that I will see her again," she hadn't meant to beg but she was desperate for news. If it hadn't been for Jason, she would had gone off on her own to find her daughter but he had told her that running off would not help anything. That she should just let police handle things. However, it seemed like he was fed up too. And couldn't handle dealing with the feds any longer. She knew that Jason had started his own investigation work.

And he was trying to keep her out of it, to protect her. But she didn't need protecting. She wasn't like Courtney or Elizabeth, or any other woman from Jason's past who didn't understand how the mod business work. She had been a con artist for most of her life. She wasn't some dumb dumb, she was street smart.

Ripping off, one of the t-shirts from the hanger, Jason folded it quickly in his hands and shoved it into the duffle bag. He remained quiet for sometime, avoiding looking at her as he closed up the bag. He was deep in thought. He knew he couldn't lie to Sam any longer. She wasn't like any of the woman he had been with before. She was different. He liked that about her. That she wouldn't freak out at the sight of his gun or when he didn't come home every night. She understood how the business worked.

"JASON!" cried Sam in frustration. She couldn't take it any longer. "LOOK AT ME!"

"Sam," he whispered quietly in response as he slowly turned around and looked her in the eye. He then began to tell her about how about Faith Roscoe and how Sonny had killed her husband a few years back. And how ever since then, she had been out to get Sonny. He told her about their history together, and how Faith had been working with Ric and how they had an affair together.

Sam knew some of what was being told to her but she didn't know it all. She knew she had heard the name Faith Roscoe before when she had been with Sonny.

"So Ric's working with her?" asked Sam.

"No I don't think so. He hates his brother but I don't think he would have kidnapped Alexis's daughter just to get back at his brother. He says he hasn't had any content with Faith in a few months. He said they got into an argument of some sorts. But that was the last he had heard from her," explained Jason to her. Jason had interrogated Ric on Sonny's orders after finding that it was Faith who had kidnapped the kids. They both knew of Ric and Faith history together. The Lawyer had told him he knew nothing of where Faith was. Jason had not wanted to believe him but after having Stan confirm Ric's story, by looking into his phone records and such, they found no traces of Faith. "Ric said he had cut al ties with Faith after he started dating Alexis. Faith didn't like this too much," he added.

"Well I would presume so," commented Sam as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. Women always did crazy thing when in love, especially when broken hearted as well. She knew she had.

Jason did not question her at this. He reached out and placed the duffle bag on the floor before taking a seat beside her on the bed. It seemed like it had been ages since they had last talked like this, one on one.

"So, do you think that is why she took the kids, not only to hurt Sonny but in some way to get back at Ric for ditching her for Alexis by stealing her daughter?" asked Sam towards him.

He glanced over at her, pondering what she had just suggested. "Maybe," he answered, the thought had crossed his mind before of Faith kidnapping the kids in a way of getting back at not only Sonny but Ric and Alexis too, "I wouldn't put it passed her. She had done crazier thing in the past."

"So do you know where she is then?" asked Sam, bringing back up the subject of him leaving.

"I have a clue," stated Jason. He was debating whether he should go further into detail or not. He knew that Sam wanted answers and talking about it with her, helped figure things out. He had been wanting to tell her so long ago about all of it but also didn't want to hurt her any more then he already was hurting over the lost of her daughter. "Faith before coming to Port Charles grew up in a small town in Louisiana."

"So do you think that where she is keeping the kids?" asked Sam.

"I do."

"And that's where you are heading," she added, she said it more like a statement then a question. Her brown eyes were looking into his face, trying to making out what he was thinking. His pale blue eyes pierced back at her as he nodded his head in reply, "tonight."

He waited for her to protest and get angry with him like most of his experiences with women had gone. But instead Sam surprised him by reaching out and taking his hand in hers. "I will miss you," she whispered, her voice filling suddenly with sadness. With Jason being gone, she would be left all alone again. Her moment of happiness gone. Jason squeezed her hand back. He would miss her too. "Come with me," the idea suddenly appearing in his mind that she should accompany him to Louisiana. He knew that Sam wasn't one to usually sit back and wait. She was a fighter.

She was taken aback by this sudden gesture. She had been expecting more of a fight from him. Jason could be so stubborn at times; she wasn't expecting him to fold so easily like he had.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "And I'm pretty sure, if I don't let you come, you will probably just end up following me anyways right?" he added, a smile appearing on his face at the very thought of it.

Sam couldn't help but smile back at him at this. He knew her too well at times it was scary. She had been planning in the back of her mind that if he wouldn't let her come, she would just go by herself and follow him. Especially when he had told her where he was headed. It would be so much easier finding him in a small town then it would be in a big city. "Your right, I would have!"

Something then sparked within both of them, an electricity of sorts. Something they had not felt since Lila had been gone. With their eyes locked on one another, Jason leaned in towards her until their lips met. The kiss was soft and slow at first but soon progressed as the tip of his tongue found its way into Sam's parted lips. They stayed like this for a moment longer before Sam pulled away.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes suddenly filling with worry and guilt. He hadn't wanted to push her into doing anything too quickly.

"I have to pack," she said suddenly standing up. She hadn't meant to leave but she wasn't the best at packing. However Jason was not letting her leave so easily. Reaching out for her hand, he pulled her back down on the bed.

"Packing can wait," he whispered into her ear, his breath was hot against her skin. She nodded her head at this, as she looked into the darkness of his eyes which were filled with desire. They then shared another kiss. This one leading off from where the other had ended. Their tongues twisted and curled around one another's as Jason cupped the sides of Sam's face. Her hands rested on his chest, feeling the pounding of his heart beep from underneath the material of his shirt.

Sliding his hands down the front of her shirt, Jason wrapped his arms around her waist before seamlessly moving her onto his lap so that she was now straddling him. She ran her hands through the spikes of his hair. They stayed like this for a moment or two before breaking apart for a brief second to catch their breaths. They stared intensely at each other. They both wanted this. It had been too long since they had made love to one another. Pulling her shirt over her head, she threw it on the floor before unhooking her bra. She loved the look reflected on Jason face as he took in the sight of her bare breasts. Leaning in to kiss the side of her neck, his hands lightly touched her breasts. The pads of his fingers caressed her nipples, rubbing them in between his thumb and forefinger. Sam let out a small moan of pleasure at the sensation of Jason's hands massaging her breasts.

Gently biting down on her shoulder, his left hand slid down her flat stomach to the waist band of her jeans while the right one continued to touch her breast. He slid his hand down her pants and gave her left buttock a squeeze. Sam's hips thrusted slightly into him in response to his touch. Pulling at the edge of his shirt, Sam motioned at Jason to take it off. She wanted him naked.

Once his shirt was removed, Sam pushed him down on his back on the bed. She then laid herself on top of him. His hands were pinned above his head by hers as they shared another long kiss. Her body was warm against his. He did not know how much longer he could take of this. He was deeply aroused as Sam slowly moved her body against his. His member was hard and pulsing against his jeans. He let this go on for a moment longer, before effetely moving so that now she was on her back and he was on top. She looked up at him, surprised at the sudden change in positions. He smiled down at her before undoing the fly of her jeans. Standing up he graded the bottom of her pants and pulled them off of her. He then removed his own jeans. So they both left in their underwear.

Straddling himself onto of her, he placed his hands on either side of her shoulders on the bed. Kissing her lightly on the lips, he began to push his erection into her. They dry humped for a few moments, until they both could not take the tension any longer. They needed each other badly.

Locking eyes with her, he leaned down and began to kiss his way down her navel, until he reached the band of her underwear. Fingering her slightly through the soft cotton material he could feel her wetness. Pulling at the sides of her panties, he lowered them down her legs. She now lay fully naked before him. Licking his lips, he looked at her before going down on her.

Sam let out a moan of pleasure as she felt his tongue on her. He touch was light and teasing.

"OHHHH," she moaned softly as he began to play with her cit. As he did so, his eyes never left her face. He knew if he kept on doing what he was doing that she would come very soon. Stopping suddenly, he lifted himself off of her.

Sam opened her eyes at this and stared up at him questionably. She then watched as he removed his boxers. She had forgotten how gorgeous he looked when naked.

"Are you ready?" he whispered towards her as he positioned himself back on the bed. He was kneeling in between her legs.

She nodded her head in reply, she was more than ready. Towering over her, he kissed her lightly on the lips as he slowly entered her. She had her legs spread open and bent on either side of him. She had her hands resting on his shoulders. Their eyes never left one another's face as they slowly began to make love. Jason thrusted his member in and out of Sam before shoving his entire self in side of her. Sam let out a sudden cry as her body tightened around him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

Sam nodded her head in reply, "Yes," she spoke breathily. She was more than okay. What Jason was doing to her was so good; she didn't want it to stop. She then lifted her hips slightly off of the surface of the mattress, causing him to go deeper within. Their bodies then began to violently slam into one another as they quickened the pace.

"OHH JASSSEEE," she moaned from the back of her throat as he found her G-spot. Her fingers nails were digging into the fletch of his arms as pleasure erupted through her body. She was close to coming as her toes curled and her muscles tensed.

Sweat covered both of their bodies as they finally surrendered to one another. Both coming at the same time.

Neither said a word as Jason pulled himself out of Sam and collapsed down beside her. Their hearts were beating loudly against their chests as they tried to regain their breath.

"I love you," whispered Jason suddenly reaching out touching her lightly on the hip. Sam turned her head and looked over at him. This was the first time he had spoken these words to her. He had been wanting to say them for a while but had never had the courage to do so, until now.

A smile suddenly spread across her face as she reached out and gently caressed his cheek.

"I love you too," she whispered backed.

They stared at each other for a long second before Jason wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. They then shared a long passionate kiss.

* * *

Thought we could all use some JaSam smut. More will be coming soon! Thanks for reading and please review.


	24. February 17th, 2005

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

February 17th,2005

Sam took in the sight of Jason, as she stood in line for coffee. They were at the airport, waiting to board their flight. He had his back turned towards her, looking out the window, watching as the planes flew in. They had planned to leave a few days ago, however on the morning that they were suppose to go, Jason had gotten an unexpected phone call. It had been Monica, calling to tell him that his brother A.J. had suddenly passed away and that the funeral was today.

Jason hadn't wanted to go but Sam had convinced it would be a good idea. Not to pay respects for his brother, who he loathed but for his mother and grandfather. She knew that Jason didn't have the best relationship with his family but it was still his family. Something that was a gift, she had thought, since she had never had one, until now that was with Jason and her daughter. Tears sudden filled her eyes at the realization that she had lost that too. Brushing them away, she turned her attention to the cashier. She ordered two large coffees, with cream.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked Jason as she approached him from behind, tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

Jason slowly turned around at this and blinked down at her in response. She smiled at him slightly before handing him the paper cup in her hand. He took the cup and nodded his head in thanks to her.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked again, not giving up.

"A.J." he whispered as he took a long sip from the cup and once again began to look as the planes came in. The funeral had been early that morning. He hadn't gone for his brother but for Monica and for Sam. Even know she was sad at losing her son, Monica had seemed happy to see him there. His father as well. He didn't remember much of it, he had to admit. He had tuned most of it out. He had been thinking about what would happen once he and Sam landed in Louisiana

Sam nodded her head in reply at this but didn't push him any further on the topic. He had informed her early about his brother and the relationship they had. It had made her think about her own brother, Danny. She missed him terribly. With the help of Jason, she had been able to send him to a care home in Hawaii; which he seemed to love. They talked on the phone at least twice a week and every time he asked her when he could see his niece. She kept on telling him soon and she hoped that she could make that promise happen.

It wasn't much later that they were bordering their plane. Jason took a hold of Sam's hand and gave it a quick squeeze as the plane began to take off. Their eyes locked with one another. They both were thinking the same thing. This was a beginning of an adventure. This was the beginning of finding their daughter and bringing her home. Sam knew her daughter was still alive. She could feel it in her bones. Her heart was filled with hope as she turned to look out the window, watching as they began to rise up into the air, leaving Port Charles behind them. Mommy is coming, Lila, she spoke to herself, sending a message to her little girl. That mommy was going to save her from this evil Faith Roscoe person.

* * *

Okay, I know it was a short chapter but more will be coming soon! Thanks for reading!

Julie


End file.
